New Jersey State of Mind
by Greendogg
Summary: Kim and Ron meet Middleton High's newest student and learn they have more in common than they thought.
1. Back 2 School

**Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters, locations and material is the property of Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle and Disney. Any other references or materials used are copy written to Pixar and other studios.**

**Just to avoid any confusion or mix ups, this story is set between Seasons 2 and 3.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

What started out as a typical Tuesday in Middleton took an unexpected turn. Kim had left for school about less than twenty minutes ago. It was the middle of September and Fall had started. Although it normally stayed somewhat warm until November when there was a major drop in temperature; Middleton and the rest of the east coast was currently going through a cold snap. As she got halfway to the high school, Kim looked up when she felt a drop of water land on her head. Within seconds it started to rain, which was light at first and then switched to a downpour. Letting out a loud sigh, Kim knew she had to keep going unless she wanted to get soaked.

"It's raining, I better get going." She said to herself and continued on her way to school.

Even though she was wearing a jacket with a hood, her hair had already gotten wet.

"Guess I'll have to wash out my hair… again."

Just then, Kim heard a familiar voice.

"Kim!" Ron shouted as he walked up to her.

"Ron, you made it." said Kim.

"Yeah, I did… sorry, my Mom wouldn't let me leave the house without a jacket." He explained.

"I see," Kim replied, noticing the black rain jacket Ron was wearing.

Ever since they were kids, Kim and Ron always walked to school together. There had been many occasions when Ron ran late and this was one of them.

"And look who brought an umbrella!" Ron exclaimed as he opened it.

"Here ya go." He said, offering it to Kim.

"Thanks, Ron. I didn't think it was gonna rain today." She admitted.

"You didn't check the weather before you left?" he asked.

"I checked last night and the forecast was low 60s and partly cloudy. Didn't hear anything about rain." Kim replied.

"Oh well, what can you do?" Ron sighed.

Just then, the two of them were startled by the sound of thunder.

"Get out of this rain?" Kim suggested.

"Probably not a bad idea." Ron agreed.

While the two continued on their way to school, on the other side of town it was a different story.

Drakken had moved back into one his old secret lairs. Located in Upperton and not too far away from a suburban area. It looked like a radio station and green house rolled into one. As usual, he was working on another plan but wasn't getting very far in the outlining process. Dr. Drakken whistled casually as he sat at his desk; trying to sketch out one of his latest ideas. Once finished, he looked at his work. Biting the end of the pencil, Drakken didn't know what to make of it. After staring for about five minutes he began to erase the sketch.

"Ohh, this isn't working. Better start over." He muttered.

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder.

Shego watched the paper land in a nearby waste basket which was overflowing with several wads of paper.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Ok," Drakken replied.

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

She had to admit this was unusual, even for Drakken.

"I'm stuck." He admitted.

"O…K." was all Shego could say.

"Did you get the mail?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah, I did." Shego answered.

She sat the mail down on Drakken's desk and began to sort through it.

"Bill, bill, bill… magazine subscription renewal and…" Shego paused when she picked up an envelope with 'Top Priority, Open Immediately." printed across the front in bright red.

Shego groaned, realizing what it was.

"Oh great, I got another reminder about my high school diploma. Forget it." Said Shego before she tossed the envelope.

Drakken yelled when he saw it.

"No!"

He quickly got up and managed to grab the envelope before it landed in the paper shredder.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Drakken, please it's no big deal." Shego replied.

"No big deal?! This is serious! This is… what is it, exactly?" he continued.

"A reminder regarding my diploma." Shego answered.

"What about it?" Drakken asked, who was still confused.

Shego stopped filing her nails and looked at her boss.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"I promise." Drakken said.

"Ok, I didn't get my high school diploma because… I didn't graduate." Shego admitted.

"Wait, you never finished high school?" Drakken asked, looking rather shocked.

"Nope, I didn't." Shego answered.

"Why not?" Drakken asked once more.

"Well, it wasn't because of my grades or some other common reason…" Shego explained.

"I was actually doing great. Good grades, I had good friends and I would've probably graduated at the top of my class, then my brother, Hego started Team Go and we moved to Go City. The whole superhero gig took up most of our time, I tried to work around my school's schedule but… we got so many calls from people, one job after another. So, I ended up dropping out. But I always thought about it, seeing my friends, hanging out during the summer and going off to college together but…" Shego stopped and sighed.

"Just never got there." She finished.

Drakken stared for a moment; he had never seen Shego this disappointed over something before. It didn't take him long to come up with an idea.

"It's not too late, ya know." He said.

Shego looked at him, obviously puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You can always go back and finish." Drakken suggested.

Shego nearly fell over. Was he serious?

"Me?! Go back to school? Are you kidding?!" she exclaimed.

"Why not? Lots of people have done it." Drakken pointed out.

"I don't know, it's been a while." Said Shego.

"Listen, between you and me. I never finished school either." Drakken confessed.

Shego's eyes bucked.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"Nope, I was in college and was the laughing stock. Because of that, I left but maybe if I stayed, I'd… oh, never mind, but I did get a high school diploma. That's mine over there." Said Drakken.

He pointed to a frame hanging on the wall by his desk where he hung his diploma.

"And now you'll need to… get one for you." He said.

Shego thought it over; he did have a point and seemed ok with the idea. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind.

"All right, I'll do it but I don't think I'm gonna like it." She said.

Shego got up from the chair she had been sitting in and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Drakken asked.

"I might as well start looking, see what schools are available. See you later." Shego replied.

Once she was gone, Drakken looked at his framed diploma then at the door way.

Maybe his suggestion wasn't the best idea after all.

"Ok, what have I done?" he asked himself.

_Meanwhile…_

"Whoo! It's really coming down out there." Said Ron as he and Kim entered the school. Many of the students were going through their lockers; others had stopped to talk, mostly about the weather.

"I'll say," Kim agreed, shaking the excess water off the umbrella as she folded it.

"Huh, and to think I had planned to join Brick and Vinny at the skate park." Ron replied.

Kim frowned.

"You? Skateboarding?" she asked.

"Hey, I've done it before." Ron answered as he wrung out his jacket.

"Since when?" Kim continued.

"It's been a while." Ron said nervously.

"Riight." Kim said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice greeted them.

"Hey Brick." Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"Dude, you're soaking wet." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, I missed the bus and had to walk, which was no fun at all." Brick explained.

He shuddered; both his letterman's jacket and hair were completely wet.

"On top of that, it's raining buckets out there." Brick added.

"No kidding," said Kim.

Brick sneezed and wiped his nose using his sleeve.

"I'mma go down to the locker room in the gym. I've got some spare clothes there. Later." Brick said before walking down the hall.

"Well, we better get to class." Kim concluded.

"Yeah," Ron agreed before the bell rang.

Back in Upperton, Shego's search for a high school wasn't going as well as she hoped.

Typing on her laptop, she went through a long list of high schools.

She looked away from the screen and groaned.

"Anything?" Drakken asked as he entered the room.

"Nope, all the schools in Upperton won't even take in somebody like me, based on my application." Shego answered.

"Have you tried anywhere else?" Drakken continued.

"Not yet." Said Shego.

She pushed her chair away from the desk. She had been looking for almost an hour and so far she came up empty-handed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered and stood up.

"Where you going?" Drakken asked.

"Out," was Shego's reply as she grabbed her jacket and umbrella which was on a hook by the front door.

"Out?" Drakken asked in a puzzled tone.

"I'll be back." Shego assured him.

"Oh, well while you're at it, can you pick up a quart of milk?" he replied.

"Sure thing." Said Shego before she headed out the door and closed it.

"Hmm," Drakken muttered as he scratched his head.

"I wonder where she's off to…"

He shrugged his shoulders and decided not to dwell on it.

"Oh well,"

_Later that day…_

"Ok, from the top. A five, six, seven, eight…" Kim was interrupted by the sound of her Kimmunicator.

"Hold on," she said.

The other cheerleaders groaned. Currently they were in the gym and in the middle of practice.

"Come 'on, Kim." Said Tara.

"Yeah, we've been workin' on this for almost an hour." Crystal added.

"Gimme two minutes." Kim begged.

Bonnie sighed.

"All right, make it fast." She said.

"Got 'cha." Kim replied.

She headed over to the stands and pulled the Kimmunicator out of her backpack.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"You got a hit on the site." He said.

"What for this time?" Kim continued.

"It's weird, the person said they need your help and to meet them in Upperton as soon as possible." Wade explained.

"That does sound weird; I'll go check it out." Kim replied.

"I'll keep you posted if anything comes up." Wade offered.

"Thanks." Said Kim before she hung up.

She went over to the cheer squad who were waiting to get back to practicing.

"Sorry about that, I have to take this. Think you can handle it without me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Bonnie replied, sounding rather rude.

"Don't listen to her, Kim, we understand." Said Crystal.

Kim smiled, "Thanks Chris." She said.

"I'll catch up with you later." Kim said before leaving the gym.

"Ok girls, back to work." Said Bonnie.

Tara and the other cheerleaders groaned.

"Great…" Tara muttered.

A short time later, Kim caught up with Ron and the two headed for Upperton. Wade had given them directions and now they were on their way.

"Ron, ever considered getting a new scooter?" Kim asked.

"What's wrong with the one I have?" he answered.

"Well, it's… forget it…" said Kim.

"So, what's deal with this call in Upperton?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, all Wade said was this person really needed our help." Kim explained.

"Wow, must be serious." Said Ron.

"Could be." Kim agreed.

Arriving in Upperton Park, Kim and Ron made their way down the path towards some benches on the far side of the park.

The ride to Upperton was normally short but it took almost twenty minutes on Ron's scooter. It had stopped raining some time ago, which made a difference.

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator and started walking.

"Ok Wade, where do we go from here?" Kim asked.

"Just down that trail and make a left turn." He answered.

"Got it but Wade you never told us who this person is." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, for all we know this could be a trap." Ron added.

"I don't think it is. Of course I could be wrong." Said Wade.

"Well, we're here. So, I guess the only thing left to do is wait." Kim concluded.

"Ok, let me know if you notice anything." Wade replied.

"Will do." Said Kim.

"Ok, I can understand somebody wanting to talk to us in person but who would want to meet up in the center of a park?" Ron asked.

"Because it's the most secluded spot." Said a voice.

Shego stepped out from a behind a hedge, startling Kim, Ron and Rufus.

"I knew it! It's a trap. Run K.P.!" Ron exclaimed.

"Relax, Stoppable. It's not a trap." Shego assured him.

"O…K, what exactly did you call us for?" Kim asked.

"As crazy as this might sound… I need your help." Shego answered.

"With what?" Kim continued.

"I… never graduated high school, so… I decided to back and finish." Shego explained.

Kim and Ron frowned.

"So, what does that have to do with me and Ron?" Kim asked.

"Well, I thought maybe you could help me get into one of the schools in Middleton. I've already tried Upperton and none of them will take my application." Shego answered.

"Uh-huh… just a question, why would you want to go back to school?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story but after Hego started Team Go, I ended up dropping out. Anyway, I decided to go back which is why I called you." Shego explained.

"And will you do if I say no?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, I need some help." Shego replied.

"Well… in that case, my answer is… No." said Kim.

"Run!" Ron shouted before he took off in the opposite direction…

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for the first chapter.

Many of the scenes and lines are based on quotes from other shows and movies such as Massugu Ni Ikou (Let's all walk straight) Kenan & Kel, As told by Ginger, Duck Dodgers, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hey Arnold, Monster's Inc and Everybody hates Chris.

Drakken's lair is the same one from the episode "Naked Genius" also the part where he mentioned his time in college is a reference to "Attack of the Killer Bebes"

Anyway, chapter two should be up sometime next week so stay tuned!

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. New kid on the block

**Note: Here's chapter 2. Picks up where the cliffhanger left off. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the rest of the story.  
**

As they walked through the park, Kim and Ron couldn't take their minds off what just happened.

"Ok, that was weird." Said Kim.

"Yeah, beyond all reason." Ron agreed.

"Like you said it could be a trap, has to be." Kim pointed out.

"Looks like I'm on my own, thanks for coming out here." Said Shego once she caught up with Kim and Ron.

"Oh, uh… no big," Kim said nervously.

"You sure you can't help me? I mean this is not exactly how I wanted to do this but…" Shego asked.

"As much as I like the idea of somebody trying to improve themselves, this is…" Kim stopped short.

"Awkward?" Shego finished.

"Uh… yeah." Kim replied.

"I understand, believe me you were the last person on my list." Shego admitted.

Typically Shego wouldn't ask Kim for help unless it was absolutely necessary and although it didn't work out the way she hoped, she had braced herself for the worst thing Kim could say which was, 'No'.

"So…" Ron started to say.

"What'll you do now?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out, don't worry about me." Shego answered.

"Sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, I'm ok, really." Shego assured him.

She smiled briefly; surprised that he was actually concerned about her.

"Later," she said before heading off towards the nearest bus stop.

"Ron?" Kim said and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Ron?" she continued.

Ron grinned from ear to ear.

"She remembered my name." he said.

"Ron! Focus here, Shego is a villain she hates us." Kim reminded him.

It didn't take long for Ron to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." He replied sheepishly.

As he followed Kim back to his scooter, Ron spotted Shego sitting at the bus stop.

She looked up and smiled at him.

Ron couldn't help but smile back at her.

He snapped out his staring contest with Shego when he heard Kim.

"Ron, come 'on." She called.

"Comin' K.P.!" he said and quickly went to catch up with Kim.

Kim frowned at looked at Ron, obviously confused.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ron sputtered.

He let out a sigh and thought about what just happened.

"Why must I be so kind and caring?" he asked himself.

Exhaling loudly, Shego leaned back against the bench.

"Well, can't blame a girl for trying." She said to herself, thinking about her conversation with Kim and Ron.

_Later that day…_

"So, Shego called you?" Wade asked.

"I know, weird huh?" said Kim.

"I've seen worse." Wade admitted.

"Same here," Kim agreed.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Monique's here, we're studying for tomorrow's pop quiz, gotta go." Said Kim before she hung up and placed the Kimmunicator on the coffee table.

She got up and went to open the door.

"Hey," she greeted Monique.

"Hey girl, ready to get started?" Monique asked.

"Oh yeah, come on in." said Kim.

"Where's Ron?" Monique replied.

"Over there," Kim answered, pointing at the couch.

Ron laughed obviously enjoying the comic book he was reading.

"That's a good one."

He paused and looked up.

"Oh! Hi Monique, when did you get here?"

"Just now." She answered.

"Ok," was Ron's reply.

"You ready to study?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed and looked at his friends.

"As I'll ever be." He said putting down his comic book.

_Meanwhile…  
_

Shego had gotten off the bus and headed towards the lair.

"Phew! Home sweet home." She said to herself.

By now it was close to 4:00pm and although it had stopped raining two hours ago, there were still a few storm clouds in the sky.

She walked up the stairs and to the back door. She entered the security code and walked in.

"Hey Dr. D, I'm back." Shego announced.

Drakken looked up from the computer keyboard.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Not good, I'm on my own." Shego answered.

"Oh… well, sorry to hear that." Said Drakken who was rather surprised and disappointed.

"I thought the person I went to talk to could help me but… it's not gonna work." Said Shego.

"At least you tried." Drakken pointed out, before taking a bite out of his cheese sandwich.

"I did… and I still am." Shego replied.

She hung up her jacket on nearby hook and was about to head off to her room.

Even after all she went through she was still back at square one.

"You're not giving up are you?" Drakken asked.

Shego turned around to face her boss.

"Me? Give up?" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Never."

Back at the Possible house, Kim, Ron and Monique were in the middle of their math pop quiz.

"Can you believe Shego wants to go back to school?" Kim asked.

"Actually, no." Monique answered.

Kim had just got through telling Monique about the conversation she and Ron had with Shego in Upperton earlier that day.

"I dunno guys; I think that's… a good thing." Ron disagreed, regarding Shego.

"Ron, come 'on we've known Shego for a long time, that doesn't sound like her." Kim pointed out.

"Maybe not but sometimes…" Ron was cut off.

"Ron, get real." Said Kim.

"Shego, in high school? Now that I'd like to see." Monique admitted.

"Yeah, what a laugh." Said Ron.

He laughed at the thought of Shego being in a high school.

Kim and Monique couldn't help but laugh too. It was pretty funny.

"I feel sorry for anyone that ends up being her classmates." said Kim.

"Me too," Ron agreed.

"Hey, I'm going in the kitchen, you guys want anything while I'm up?" Kim asked as she got up.

"Just some chips," Ron answered.

"And a ginger ale." Said Monique.

"Got it," Kim replied before going in the kitchen.

Monique and Ron were busy with their homework when Jim and Tim ran into the living room.

"Whoa! Where you guys off to?" Ron asked.

"Oh, uh…" Tim sputtered.

"Nowhere." Said Jim.

Just then the four them heard a loud 'splash' in the kitchen.

"Tweebs!" Kim yelled.

"Gotta go!" Jim and Tim said simultaneously before making their exit.

Kim walked into the living room; her hair was now soaking wet as well as her shirt.

"Not a word, got it?" she said firmly.

Ron and Monique simply stared at their friend and said nothing.

_The next day…_

"Uh-huh, you're sure? No, no I understand. Thank you." Said Shego, before she hung up the phone.

Leaning against her desk chair she let out a loud groan of frustration.

"How's the school search going?" Drakken asked as he entered the room.

"Not so good," Shego replied.

"Well, why don't you try another one?" Drakken suggested.

That was the last one, in Lowerton County at least and on my list. Face it, Dr. D, it's a lost cause." Shego concluded.

Earlier that morning, Shego continued her search for a high school in Middleton that would accept her application. After an hour, Shego took a break to grab a bagel and relax.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Drakken glanced at her laptop screen.

He raised his eyebrows when he noticed something.

"Maybe not," he said.

"Huh?" Shego asked.

"Did you try this one?" Drakken answered, pointing at the list on the screen.

"How'd I miss that?" Shego wondered, noticing there was one school on the list that she hadn't applied for.

"Oh well, I've got nothing to lose." She signed and started typing.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were on their way to homeroom.

The conversation about Shego going back to high school never ended. As soon as they met up outside Kim's house, their conversation picked up where it had left off.

"You think Shego found a school?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, why are you so worried?" Kim said, frowning at her friend.

Ron froze for a minute.

"Worried? I'm not worried. Just curious." He said nervously.

Kim stared at him, still frowning.

"Uh-huh," she said in a dull tone.

Brushing back a strand of hair, Kim continued.

"Well, if she does get accepted in a school, I just hope it's far away from here."

"K.P., come' on, I doubt Shego would end up going to some place near these parts." Said Ron.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kim agreed, feeling more relaxed even though she shuddered at the idea of Shego going to a local high school or worse, Middleton High.

"Maybe she got into Eastside," Ron added.

"Who knows? At lease we won't be seeing her around here anytime soon." Said Kim.

No sooner did their conversation, the bell rang and many of the students rushed to their classes.

_1 week later…_

"That dog gave me a work out, let me tell ya..." Said Shego who came back from walking Commodore Puddles. As she took off his leash, the phone rang. Drakken started to get up from his workspace but Shego stopped him.

"I'll get it," she offered.

She went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hi… yes, this is her. Uh-huh, uh-huh…"

Drakken half listened to the conversation. At the moment he was working on his latest project. Making a robot, using the parts from an old radio and a remote controlled car.

He let out a growl of frustration as he tried to place a small metal rod into the slot. Just then the rod, snapped in half. "Darn it!" said Drakken.

"What?! I did! Sure, I can start tomorrow. No, no, no it's fine, thank you." Shego said before hanging up the phone.

"Yes!" she said triumphantly.

Drakken gave up on his project for the time being and went over to Shego.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I got in! The school accepted my application!" Shego exclaimed.

Drakken's jaw dropped.

"Shego, that's… great." He said.

"Thanks!" Shego replied as she hugged him but quickly let go.

"Oh, sorry." She said quickly.

"Ok, that was strange, but… you're excited, huh?" Drakken asked.

"Excited? Well…" Shego sputtered, laughing nervously.

"That's an understatement. So, when do you start?" Drakken replied.

"Tomorrow," said Shego.

"T-tomorrow?" Drakken stuttered.

Shego frowned, as if she said something wrong.

"This won't affect my work will it?" she asked.

"No, no, not at all. I want you to know I support you going back to school." said Drakken.

Shego grinned briefly.

"Thanks," she said and started to leave the room.

"Where are you off to?" Drakken asked.

"Smarty-Mart, gotta get some school supplies before the first day." Shego explained.

"Right," was Drakken's reply, looking somewhat puzzled.

"I'll be back in an hour, ciao!" said Shego before making her exit.

Once she was gone Drakken turned his attention to Puddles who was currently sitting in a chair. Like most dogs, Commodore Puddles was never too far away from Drakken and had a habit of climbing onto his desk chair when he wasn't looking.

"Can you believe it, Puddles?" Drakken asked.

The toy poodle simply tilted his head at his owner's question.

"Hey, don't look at me like that; I'm just as shocked as you are. I can't remember the last time Shego went shopping for something other than Club Banana." Said Drakken.

Puddles barked, as if reminding his human about something he forgot.

"Ok there was that time we ran out of English muffins but that's not the point!" Drakken replied.

For the most part, when it came to groceries and other miscellaneous supplies, Drakken's henchmen often picked it up, with the exception of more personal items such as toothpaste.

Puddles simply yawned and stretched. Getting out of the chair he circled three times before settling down on the floor.

_Later that day…  
_

"Can you believe we got stuck with an eight-hundred word essay for homework?" Kim asked as she and Ron walked home.

"Yeah, on 'The Wonders of Shellfish' who writes about that?" Ron wondered.

"You like lobster don't you?" Kim continued.

"Sure, I do." Said Ron.

"Problem solved." Kim concluded, trying to give Ron an idea for what to write.

"Oh, ok… still kinda dull though." Ron pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Kim agreed.

Just then, Ron noticed something up ahead.

"Say, isn't that Jim and Tim? On your bike?" he asked.

No sooner did he finish his sentence the Possible twin brothers came closer to Kim and Ron.

"Coming through!" they shouted as they went by.

"What the…? Tweebs!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'll be right back," she said to Ron.

Kim set her backpack down on the sidewalk before going after her brothers.

"Don't worry I'll…" Ron trailed off; realizing Kim was already heading down the block.

"Be here…" he finished.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, things seemed to be going well for Shego… or so it seemed.

"That went well… good thing I remembered Smarty-Mart's back to school sale ended today." She said to herself. For the past twenty minutes, Shego gathered all the supplies she would need for school. Prior to leaving the lair, she had switched to some clothes she had bought at Club Banana. Back when she was on Team Go, during her 'off work hours' she never wore her black and green jumpsuit and did the same thing when she started working for Drakken. Just then, Shego heard a familiar voice.

"So I said to him, if you want it done right you got to do it yourself."

Shego stopped in her tracks, she recognized that voice anywhere.

"Oh no! Frugal, I gotta hide." She muttered and hid behind a nearby clothes rack.

"Anyway, I…" Frugal Lucre paused when he heard a faint thump.

"Did you hear something?" he asked, turning to Motor Ed.

"You mean besides you chattering? No." Ed replied.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." Said Frugal.

"I'm sure, now where's those wrenches we came for?" Ed asked.

"Aisle twenty-two." Frugal replied.

"Cousin Drew was right; this Lucre guy is so annoying, seriously!" Ed said to himself before going to catch up with Frugal.

Once they were out of site, Shego slowly came out of her hiding place.

"Phew!" she sighed, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"That was close; I need to get out of here before they see me."

Although the other customers in Smarty-Mart didn't recognize her without the jumpsuit; a dark green turtleneck sweater, pair of khakis and some white nikes wouldn't fool Frugal Lucre or Motor Ed for that matter.

A short time later, Shego was back in the lair.

"Great, I made it back without Frugal and Ed noticing me… and no Dr. D in sight." She said to herself.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Shego relaxed but not for long.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled.

"Swell…" she muttered.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here, please?" Drakken called.

Shego groaned, what did he want now?

Setting the two bags of school supplies aside, she went into Drakken's office.

"You called?" she asked.

"Back from shopping?" Drakken replied.

"No, I was washing the hovercraft, of course I'm back from shopping!" said Shego.

"Uh, well then… that's good." was all Drakken could say at the moment.

"So, what'd you call me in here for, anyway?" Shego asked after a moment.

"Get dressed." Drakken said to her.

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" she asked.

Drakken smiled.

"You'll see." He said.

"You're scaring me, Dr. D." Shego admitted, sounding rather concerned.

"Well, you know what can I say? I'm a scary guy." Said Drakken.

Shego snickered.

"Yeah, you are." She agreed before making her exit.

_Back in Middleton…_

"Ok, annd… done! What do you think Rufus?" Ron asked.

For the past hour, he had been working on his essay and was finished.

Rufus glanced at the sheet of paper on Ron's desk and shook his head.

"Uh-uh," he said to him.

"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked, looking rather puzzled.

"Too short." Rufus answered.

"What do you mean it's too short?" Ron wondered.

Looking down at his paper he realized what Rufus meant.

"I guess you got a point, five sentences doesn't cut it." He said with a sigh.

"I wonder how K.P. is doing."

Picking up the phone, Ron pressed number one on speed dial and waited.

Kim was quickly alerted by the phone ringing and went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, how's the essay coming along?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm almost done." She answered.

Ron was in shock.

"Almost done?! Really?"

"Yeah what about you?" Kim asked.

"Me? I've only got… f-five sentences." Ron stuttered.

"Only five? Ron, come 'on, that's not a real essay." Said Kim.

"I know, I know and if I don't find a way to make this longer I'm gonna get an F!" Ron added.

"What shellfish did you right about anyway?" he asked.

"Crawfish, why?" Kim answered.

"Uh, no reason… look, I'mma get back to work, later K.P." said Ron before he hung up the phone.

He picked up a pencil, looked at his paper and groaned.

"I'm doomed," Ron said to himself, placing his head on his desk.

While Ron worked on his homework, in Upperton Shego was having her share of awkwardness.

"All right, I put on a dress and you dragged me out here; I don't why I'm going through with this." She said as she stepped out of the hovercraft.

"You'll find out," Drakken replied.

As they walked through the parking lot, it didn't take long for Shego to recognize her surroundings.

"Wait a minute, this looks familiar."

No sooner did she finish her sentence, Shego realized where she was.

"Chez Chateaux? What in the world?" Shego sputtered, raising an eyebrow.

"Just come 'on," Drakken insisted before entering the restaurant, with Shego not far behind.

"Dr. D, just what is going on?" Shego asked, still feeling rather confused.

"Aw, I wanted it to be a surprise." He whined, but knew he'd have to tell his sidekick anyway.

"To celebrate you going back to finish high school, I thought we should go out to dinner."

Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? You did this for me?"

"Of course, you work hard; you deserve it." Drakken answered.

"Thanks… but are you sure you can afford this?" Shego asked.

"Positive," was Drakken's reply.

Shego looked at him, feeling suspicious.

"And just how are you paying for this?"

The last time something like this happened, Shego ended up picking up the tab.

"Don't worry about it, a friend of mine owed me a favor, this one's on me." Drakken assured her.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Shego admitted.

"Relax, you can thank me later." Said Drakken.

"Table for two."

"Right this way," the Hostess said, leading them to one of the available tables.

_Moments later…_

"So, let me get this straight, Ed is afraid of sheep?" Shego asked.

"Bad experience at a petting zoo when we were kids. Don't ask." Drakken answered.

"Yikes." Said Shego, who found it somewhat hard to believe somebody like Motor Ed could be afraid of an animal like a sheep.

Currently the two of them were sitting at a table, talking. There was a window nearby with a view of downtown Middleton's skyline. Shego knew a table like this was hard to get and her boss's friend must've gone to great lengths to reserve this spot.

Before she could say anything, Shego was alerted by the sound of her cellphone.'

"Hang on,"

Reaching into her olive green handbag she pulled out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is she…one second." She put her hand over the phone before turning to Drakken.

"Sorry, I've got to take this, be right back." She said before getting up and leaving the table.

Drakken watched Shego until she headed outside. Who would be calling her at 7:00pm anyway?

"Eh," he said, shrugging his shoulders, trying not to think about it.

"Dr. Drakken?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Senior? What are you doing here?" he asked, noticing the older man walking up to him.

"Business dinner, Martin's idea." Señor Senior Senior replied.

Drakken nearly fell over.

"Martin? As in Martin Smarty? The founder of Smarty-Mart?"

"The one and only, so, where's your partner in crime?" Senior asked.

"Outside, had to take a phone call." Drakken answered.

"Ah, I see." Said Senior.

"Junior's at home?" Drakken asked after a brief moment of silence.

"With friends, at the Upperton country club." Senior explained.

Drakken coughed after taking a sip of his glass of sparkling cider.

"How'd you get in a place like that?"

"Long story," was Senior's reply.

"Uh-huh," Drakken said in a dull tone.

"Anyhow… thanks for the favor."

"Eh, it was the least I could do, Shego is… really something." Said Senior.

A few weeks ago, when Shego tutored Junior, Senior offered to do Drakken a favor for allowing him to hire his sidekick for to tutor Junior for a month.

Drakken frowned at Senior's comment.

"Are we talking about the same person?" he asked.

Senor Senior laughed.

"I'll let you be the judge, here she comes now."

"Adios," he said before walking back to his table.

"I'm back," Shego announced before sitting down.

She noticed a rather stunned look on Drakken's face.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not more than usual," Drakken replied, tossing in a nervous grin.

Shego simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever," she said before taking a sip of her Shirley Temple.

_One hour later…_

"That was… great." Shego said once she and Drakken got back to the lair.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Drakken replied.

"I didn't even know they served Kobe beef." Shego admitted.

She then opened the door and turned on the light.

Drakken's toy poodle, Commodore Puddles hopped off the couch and trotted towards Shego and Drakken, greeting them with a friendly bark and wagging tail.

"Yes, Puddles we're home." Said Drakken.

Shego laughed as she watched the toy dog run in a circle around her.

She patted him on the head briefly.

"Down, boy." Said Shego, as she pushed Puddles of her leg.

"Well, I've got an early start, I'll see you later Dr. D." Shego continued.

Before leaving the room, she looked at her boss one last time.

"Thanks, for everything."

Drakken couldn't help but smile, he could tell Shego was a good mood and really meant what she said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Shego smiled briefly and then headed down the hallway towards her room.

Puddles glanced at Drakken and barked.

"Puddles, please it's not like that!" Drakken exclaimed.

Puddles simply stretched and went to find Shego.

_Meanwhile…  
_

After changing clothes, Shego decided to get herself organized and ready for her first day of returning to high school.

"Ok, let's see… got my toothbrush, school supplies and…" Shego paused when she noticed Puddles poking around in her closet.

"Puddles, what have you got there?"

She picked up an old shoebox and proceeded to blow the dust off of it.

"I haven't seen this in a long time." She said to herself before opening the box.

Inside the box were a few knick-knacks and other items: a jade bracelet, some postcards, a black and white bottle cap and a teal colored scrunchy. One thing that stood out was a small sage green photo album.

Shego picked up the album and opened it. As she skimmed through the photos, she sniffled. Puddles whined and placed his paw on Shego's wrist.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her head, she turned her attention to the small dog next to her.

"I'm fine, Puddles." said Shego, as she rubbed him behind the ears.

Letting out a loud sigh, Shego closed the album and placed it back in the shoebox.

"Can't for this," she said before setting the box aside.

Shego had kept the shoebox since she was a kid. Many of the items inside were things she had kept over the years. The photo album had photos of her family, friends and her old neighborhood. When she and her brothers moved to Go City, Shego took the box with her and often looking at the album and such whenever she felt homesick. Prior to quitting Team Go, Shego made sure she didn't leave that box behind.

After she started working for Drakken, Shego had placed the box near the back of her closet and hardly pulled it out like she used to.

Sitting back on the floor against her bed, Shego thought about the whole idea of going back to school.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." She confessed.

Shego snapped out her thought when Puddles yapped.

"What now?" she asked.

Puddles looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Shego normally kept a straight face, but when it came to animals, especially dogs they tugged at her heartstrings.

"Aww, ok I'll go but I'm still not sure about this. What do you think Puddles?" she asked.

It didn't take long for Puddles to come up with a reply. He jumped up and began licking Shego's face.

"Ok, ok, you got me! Stop already!" she sputtered.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll do it… for real. Thanks pal." Said Shego.

She patted Puddles on the head and went back to sorting through her school supplies.

'Works every time,' Puddles thought.

If there was one thing Puddles knew dogs were good at it was lifting a person's mood.

_Later that night…_

Shego sat by the window, near her bed looking at Middleton's skyline.

"Well, tomorrow will be here," she said with a sigh.

"What am I saying? I can handle this. Yeah." She told herself.

She groaned in frustration for a moment and tugged on a few strands of her jet black hair.

"I'm so nervous!"

After calming down, Shego glanced at one of the photos that was in her album then she looked outside.

"She wouldn't be afraid, and she wouldn't back out of this either." She said.

The person in the photo was her mother.

It had been taken in front of the house she and her brothers grew up in.

Shego looked so much like her mother it was scary. Long black hair, dark green eyes, it was easy to see they were related.

Besides the photo, Shego also had a card in her hand. The card had a picture of a Corgi puppy, sitting among some blue hydrangeas. Shego opened the card and read what was written inside which was:

No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you.

Love, Mom.

Shego grinned, the card was one that her mother had sent to her a month after she and her brothers left for Go City.

No matter how many times she looked at them, reading the cards and letters her parents had written always made her smile.

Letting out a yawn, Shego slipped the card and photo back into the shoebox.

She got into bed and stared at the ceiling, within a few minutes, Shego was asleep.

The next morning, Shego woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. It was 6:00am.  
She moaned at hearing the noise and attempted to shut it off. After a couple tries she found the off button.

"Dr. D buys the worst anniversary gifts." Shego muttered.

The alarm clock was a gift Drakken had given her on the first anniversary of the day she started working for him.

Shego sat up and stretched, followed by a yawn.

"I better get started." She said to herself and got out of bed.

Meanwhile in Middleton, there was a familiar redhead doing the same.

"Morning, Kimmie cub, you're up bright and early." Said Mr. Possible as Kim entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, you're usually hittin' the snooze button right about now." Jim pointed out.

He and Tim were sitting at the table, finishing their cornflakes, while their parents were having their morning coffee.

"I wouldn't have that problem if a couple of people whose names shall remain anonymous, hadn't used my alarm clock for their latest science project." Said Kim.

Mr. Possible looked up from the newspaper he was reading and glanced at his sons.

"Boys…" he started to say.

"Gotta go," the twins said in unison before running off.

"How I survived the last ten years with them is beyond me." Kim admitted.

Her Dad chuckled in response. Kim had been said similar things before and this was no different.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's Ron, gotta go… bye Dad, bye Mom." Said Kim who grabbed her textbooks and backpack off the table.

"But Kim, you haven't had breakfast yet," Dr. Possible pointed out.

"I'll grab something on the way to school, bye!" Kim called out; she grabbed a protein bar just in case and left, slamming the front door behind her.

"Morning, K.P." Ron greeted her.

"Hey Ron, so how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, I finally finished my essay, at eleven-thirty last night." Ron answered.

"Took you that long, huh?" Kim said before taking a bite out of her protein bar.

"Yeah, who knew how hard it is to write an eight-hundred word essay on lobsters without adding how good they taste dipped in butter." Ron replied.

"Mm, butter," said Rufus, who stuck his head out of his owner's pocket.

"I have no idea how you pulled that one off." Said Kim.

_Later…_

"Well, this is it." Shego said with a sigh, not too far away was the school she would be attending. Prior to leaving the lair, she left Drakken a note and had taken her bike. After parking it on the rack, near the parking lot, Shego pulled her dark green backpack out of the basket on the rear end of the bike. As she walked towards the entrance she took in the details of the school, one of them being the sign on the front lawn which said: "Sunny with a chance of leaves (seriously, it's autumn)."

"Seems like a nice place." Shego noted.

While she was excited, she was also nervous. What if somebody recognized her? Even though the black and green striped long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers did help along with having her hair back in a ponytail, Shego knew someone like Kim Possible could easily tell the difference.

As she got closer she could hear various students talking.

"No, way" said a girl who was having a conversation with two other teens.

"That is so cool!" said a boy.

"Oh yeah, it's all coming back to me now." Shego muttered, remembering the days at her old school.

"Hi there! Can I help you?" one of the students asked.

Shego was startled at first but quickly relaxed.

She turned around and noticed a short red haired boy with glasses standing there.

"Uh… yes. This is my first day and…" Shego was cut off.

"Oh, so you're the new student, I'm Alan Platt. Welcome to Middleton High." He said.

"Thanks," Shego replied and shook his hand.

"Come 'on, I'll show you where to pick up your student I.D." Alan continued.

"So, you new in town?" he asked as he and Shego entered the school.

"No, not really, I live north of here." Shego answered.

"Oh, Upperton, eh?" Alan concluded.

"Yeah," was Shego's reply.

"Cool, I've got friends there, it's pretty nice." Said Alan.

"Yeah, if you like Beverly Hills and country clubs." Shego said sarcastically.

Alan laughed, he had to admit for a new student, she had an interesting sense of humor.

After picking up her student I.D. and whatever else she needed for her first day, Shego followed Alan down one of the hallways towards the classroom.

"Well, here's homeroom," he announced and opened the door.

"Ladies first," Alan said, holding the door open for Shego.

"Gee, thanks." She replied.

"All right people before we begin we have a new student joining the class." Mr. Barkin announced.

Ron raised an eyebrow at hearing this.

"New student?" he asked.

"Who could it be?" Kim wondered.

Mr. Barkin cleared his throat.

"Everyone, say hello to your new classmate, Sheena Gomer."

Shego slowly entered the room, making eye contact with the rest of the class.

She swallowed hard before she spoke.

"Hi there," she said nervously.

Nobody said a word, they simply stared looking surprised.

The only sounds that could be heard was a cricket chirping and a student coughing in the background.

"Don't speak all at one, please." Said Mr. Barkin who tried to get the ball rolling.

After a moment, seeing that none of his students were eager to welcome their new classmate, he decided to move on to something else.

"Oh, well… better take your seat."

"Going," said Shego who went to look for an available desk.

Kim watched her as she walked by.

"Ron, that was Shego!" she said.

"No it wasn't, her name is Sheena Gomer." Ron replied.

"It's obviously fake, still, why is she using a different name, but more importantly, what is she doing here?" said Kim.

"Relax, Kim I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." Ron assured her.

"Anywho… I'm sure you all brought in your book reports. With the exception of our new student here." Said Mr. Barkin.

There was a brief silence followed by the sounds of paper rustling.

"Ah, yes very good." Mr. Barkin continued, noticing the students holding up their book reports.

"Platt if you would be so kind…" he started to say.

"I'm on it, Mr. Barkin." Said Alan, he got up from his seat only to trip and land on his face.

"Ow!"

Some of his classmates laughed at this.

"Ok, that's enough." Mr. Barkin said firmly.

Once Alan got himself together he began gathering book reports of different students, with the exception of Shego.

"Thank you," he said, taking Brick's book report.

"Alan, what's the deal with the new girl?" Kim asked once he got within earshot range.

"I don't know, we just met. I showed her where to pick up her I.D. and stuff but that's all." He explained.

"Ok, thanks." Said Kim.

"Maybe you ought to talk to her, she seems kinda nice." Alan suggested.

"Uh, yeah." Kim said sheepishly.

"Nice? I can't believe that someone used Shego and word nice in the same sentence." Kim continued once Alan had gone off to collect the remaining book reports.

"Me either, but come 'on K.P. there's no way Sheena and Shego are one and the same." Ron pointed out.

"Maybe not." Kim agreed.

Later that day, Ron was about to find out if he was right about Sheena.

"I'll catch you guys at gym class." He said to Brick and Vinny.

Just then he bumped into someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry." He sputtered.

"No, it was my fault, I…" Shego stopped short and looked up.

"Stoppable?"

"You know my name?" Ron asked.

"Ron, what happened? I heard a crash and… Shego?" Kim sputtered.

Shego dusted off her shirt and turned around.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're enrolled here, this is our school." Kim explained.

"You sure ?" Shego continued.

"Great," she said to herself.

"Wow, this is… a small world." Said Shego, feeling pretty awkward.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Very small." Said Kim.

"What are you doing, spying me and Ron for Drakken?"

"Pfft… no, this was the only school that would accept my application," Shego explained.

"Ok, that explains a lot but what about the name?" Kim continued.

Shego looked at the teen duo and knew she couldn't keep her secret hidden.

"I never told anyone this but; Sheena Gomer is my real name." Shego announced.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, really." Shego answered.

"Wow, K.P. you were right all along." Said Ron.

"Why's that?" Shego asked, brushing back a strand of her hair.

"Well, Ron thought that Sheena was someone who looked like you." Kim explained.

"Nope, same person. Drakken's real name is Drew Lipsky." Shego replied.

Kim and Ron snickered.

"Yeah…" she said.

"We kinda knew that." Ron added.

"So, you're just here to finish high school?" Kim asked.

"That's all, nothing else." Shego answered.

"Uh-huh… excuse us." Said Kim before she pulled Ron aside towards a nearby drinking fountain.

"I don't know about this, Shego going to school at Middleton High?" Kim continued.

"I guess it does seem weird but she does sound sincere." Said Ron.

"Maybe so, but looks can be deceiving." Kim pointed out.

She pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and pressed the button.

"Wade, I need you to run a background check on Middleton's newest student, Sheena Gomer." Kim explained.

"Got it, but what for?" he asked.

"Apparently Sheena Gomer is Shego." Kim replied.

"So, what, you think Shego's using a fake name?" Wade continued.

"Yes, I do but I want to be sure." Said Kim.

"All right, I'll check but it'll take a while." Wade explained.

"That's ok; just let me know what you find." Kim replied.

"Will do." Said Wade before he hung up.

Although Kim wasn't sure whether she could trust Shego or that she was telling the truth, for now she'd play along until she got the background check results from Wade.

"So…" Shego started to say.

"How about them Lakers?" Ron asked.

Kim and Shego simply looked at him as if he was… well, crazy.

"What?" Ron said to them.

"Never mind," Kim replied.

"Look, I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out, so… maybe you guys can show me around, ya know show me the school?" Shego suggested.

Kim and Ron smiled at each other then turned to Shego.

"All right," said Kim.

"I guess we could play tour guide." Ron agreed.

The three of them were quickly alerted by the bell ringing.

"Come 'on, we're gonna be late for math class." Said Kim.

"Coming!" Ron called, as he tried to catch up, he tripped, knocking over a trash can in the process with a loud 'crash'.

"Meant to do that!" he said.

Shego and Kim looked at him for a minute.

"I'm ok, I'm fine." Ron assured them as he got up.

He plucked a rotten banana peel off his head and gathered up his books and backpack.

Kim and Shego couldn't help but snicker, it was too funny.

"Keep it down," Kim whispered.

"I'm sorry," Shego apologized.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder at the two girls.

"Oh, uh…" Kim sputtered.

"You wouldn't get it… it's a girl thing." Said Shego.

Ron frowned at her, obviously puzzled.

"Ok, if you say so." He said before he continued on his way to math class.

Not too far behind him were Kim and Shego who were both laughing.

It was going to be an interesting morning…

MORE TO COME…

And that's Chapter 2. Sorry for the delay. I've been recovering from the flu and haven't been able to write as much as I want to. For those that might've missed it, there's reference for the episode 'Two to Tutor' and other shows and movies such as The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Hey! Arnold, The Wild Thornberrys, Stuart Little 2, Duck Dodgers and Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco.

Also Puddles getting up in Drakken's chair is actually something my own dog does.

Alan Platt and his sister first appeared in the season 1 episode 'Downhill' and are seen getting on the bus in the teaser/opening scene.

Since he didn't really have any speaking roles in the episode or series, I pictured him being voiced by Shia LaBeouf.

If anyone asks, Shirley Temple is the name of a drink made with ginger ale(or in some cases lemon-lime soda) and grenadine syrup and topped with two marashino cherries. It was named after the actress.

Kobe Beef is a type of meat from Japan. The breed, Tajima which are in the Wagyu family look like Black Angus cows. Tajima cattle which were raised in a region of Japan with the same name, were orginally used to pull carts. The only difference is the beef from Wagyu cows has a higher amount of omega 3 and omega 6 fatty acids than most beef. Kobe beef tends to be more flavorful. However, most kobe beef products sold in the U.S. comes from Tajima/Black Angus mix cows, the meat also has a bolder flavor and is darker in color. (I've tried this kind of beef before, it's good!).

Dipping lobster in butter is the norm(trust me, it tastes great!).

Anyway, chapter 3 is being worked on but until I'm fully recovered, it'll probably be a while before it's up online.

So stay tuned!  
Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Kickin' it old Skool

**Note: Well, here's chapter 3 sorry for the delay, I did get over the flu but haven't been able to get a lot of writing done, since it's winter break I've been trying to get back to writing on a daily basis again. Anyway, back to the story…**

So far it had been a rather interesting morning at Middleton High. Although she sounded sincere, Kim wasn't sure about Shego going to the same school as she and Ron. Once in a while she looked over her shoulder to see what Shego was doing. The three of them didn't talk much until they got to math class.

"So, this is math class, doesn't seem so bad." said Shego as she entered the classroom.

"Wait till you meet Ms. Whisp." Ron told her.

"Don't listen to Ron, he's just nervous about failing algebra again." Said Kim.

"Hey! I'm not nervous." Ron exclaimed.

"Ok, maybe a little." He confessed after a minute.

Shego raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Is he always like this?" she asked.

Kim turned around before answering.

"Pretty much, you should've seen him during last week's biology class."

"Why? What happened?" Shego asked, feeling curious.

"Well, it's like this. There was this frog and…" Kim stopped short when the door opened.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered.

"That's Ms. Whisp?" Shego asked, glancing at the person who entered the room.

"Yep," Ron answered.

"Quit it." Said Kim in an effort to not to get in trouble for talking.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Whisp greeted.

"Morning Ms. Whisp." The class replied.

"Now, you've all studied for today's algebra test, right?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Whisp." The class answered in a dull tone.

"Psst, Shego you never studied for this test, you're new here." Ron pointed out.

"I know, relax I'll be fine." Shego told him.

"I hope," she said to herself.

_Moments later…_

Ms. Whisp sat at her desk, watching as the students prepared for the test.

"All you have thirty minutes, starting now." She announced.

No sooner did she finish her sentence; Kim, Ron and everyone else picked up their pencils and got started.

"Hmm, what's the answer for problem three?" Ron wondered.

"I got it!" he then wrote down his answer.

Shego bit the end of her pencil as she stared at her paper.

Letting out a sigh, she continued to write.

Just then, she was alerted by the sound of a pencil snapping.

"Psst… new girl, psst… hey!" someone behind her whispered.

Feeling somewhat annoyed, Shego turned around to see who it was.

"There's no way I'm giving you the answer." She said.

"No, no, not that. You got a pencil I can barrow? Mine just broke." The other student, Felix Renton explained.

"Uh… sure." Shego replied and handed a No. 2 pencil to him.

"Thanks," said Felix before he went back to work.

Shego glanced at the paper on her desk once more.

"Eight down, twelve to go." She said quietly.

Minutes later, Kim finished and turned her test paper.

"Thank you, Kim. You can go now." Said Ms. Whisp.

"Just a quick reminder class, tomorrow you receive your test results."

"Nice," Ron said sarcastically.

"Relax Ron, this test is easy." Said Penny, who was sitting behind him.

"My sisters passed it." Bonnie added.

"Yeah, sure." Ron replied in a dull tone.

"Well, I tried." Penny said.

Bonnie sighed, normally she wasn't all that encouraging but she could see Ron was having a hard time.

"Yes you did. Math's just not… one of Ron's specialties." She told Penny.

"I heard that," said Ron.

"Oy," Kim groaned, shaking her head. After grabbing her backpack and algebra book she left the room.

A short time later, Penny walked out.

"Hey Penny, who's left?" Kim asked.

"Ron, Felix, Bonnie, the new girl and a couple other people." Penny explained.

Kim looked through the small window on the door then at Penny.

"I hope Ron makes it in one piece." She admitted.

"Eh, he will. See ya." Said Penny before she headed down the hall towards her locker.

Kim looked at the classroom door a second time and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie and Big Mike walked out.

As soon as they were gone, Kim looked through the window again.

Ron growled in frustration trying to answer the next question on the test paper.

"Dang! This is hard." He admitted.

"Phew! Done," said Felix, he picked up his paper and went to turn it in.

"Psst… Ron, I'm finished, I'll see you outside." Shego whispered.

"Mm-hmm," Ron muttered, not taking his eyes off his paper.

"Whoo, that was rough." Said Shego once she and Felix were outside.

"How's he doing?" Kim asked.

"He seemed kinda…" Shego started to say.

"Frustrated," Felix finished.

"So, I see." Said Kim.

The next person to leave the classroom was Crystal.

Felix had left a few minutes ago, now it was just Kim and Shego.

"He's been in there a long time." Shego said after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Kim agreed.

Just then, she heard a noise and saw the door open.

"There he is!"

"So, how'd it go?" Kim asked as she and Shego walked up to him.

"Eh, all right I suppose." Said Ron as the three of them walked towards the lockers.

"Doesn't sound like it," Shego replied.

"Algebra's not my best subject." Ron announced.

"It's not mine either, truth be told, my test scores were probably no different than yours during my freshman year." Said Shego.

"Think so?" Ron asked.

Shego nodded.

"Wow, I… never would've pictured that." Said Ron.

"Me neither," said Kim.

"Well, that was then, this is now. After that, I got better, I studied hard, and… with Mego's help I passed my final exam that semester." Shego continued.

"Wait, your brothers helped you with your homework?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, well Mego did. He's good at math and science." Shego answered.

"So, life with your brothers wasn't always bad. I knew it!" Ron said triumphantly.

"Yes Stoppable, we did get along at some point. It changed when we moved to Go City." Shego explained.

Kim raised an eye brow at hearing this.

"Moved? So, Go City's not your hometown?"

"Nope." Shego replied.

"Then, where's home for you?" Ron asked.

Shego stopped in front of a row of lockers before answering.

"Atlanta, Georgia."

"Wow," was all Kim could say.

"I never thought of you as a southern girl," said Ron.

Shego looked up from the lock code sheet she was reading.

"Where'd ya think I was from?" she asked.

"Eh, I don't know, L.A.?" Ron answered.

"I thought Seattle." Said Kim.

Shego shook her head.

"Nah, I've been to both cities but I'm not a native." She replied.

"Anyhow…" Ron started to say, as he watched Shego turn the lock on her locker.

"When was the last time you've been to Georgia?" Kim asked.

Shego stopped what she was doing and looked at Kim and Ron.

"We're getting of the subject," she said in her familiar firm tone.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen before you and your brothers left?" Ron asked.

"Look, Ron I… I'd rather not talk about it, 'kay?" said Shego whose tone switched from firm to sad.

"I understand," Ron replied.

"That was different," he whispered to Kim.

"Sure was," she agreed.

Just then a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey y'all," Monique greeted.

"Who's your new friend?"

As if on cue, the locker door in front of her slammed shut.

"Oh! Hi," said Shego who was startled by Monique.

Monique nearly fell over.

"Shego?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Monique it's me." Shego replied.

"Ok, how is it you remember our names?" Ron asked.

Shego leaned back against her locker.

"I've ran into you guys enough times to know." She answered.

"Oh, yeah right." said Ron.

"I heard you were going back to school, didn't think you'd end up here." Monique continued.

"I didn't think so either but nobody else took my application." Shego explained.

"Huh, well that bites but if you're gonna go back to school, why not enroll here?" said Monique.

"Good point." Shego agreed.

"Nice shirt." Monique said, pointing out Shego's black and green striped long sleeve shirt.

"Thanks." Said Shego.

"Club Banana?" Monique asked.

"Smarty-Mart." Shego replied.

Kim and Ron snickered.

"What's so funny?" Shego asked.

"I thought you didn't shop at Smarty-Mart." Said Ron.

"I normally don't, this was a shirt I've had for a while. My… Mom bought it for me." Shego explained.

"Nice, it's even got your initial on it." Ron pointed out.

Shego looked at her shirt and saw what Ron meant.

"Yeah, it's an iron-on patch. My brothers have shirts like this too."

"Must mean something to you." Said Monique.

Shego paused for a brief moment.

"Yes, it does." She replied.

After about two seconds, Shego glanced at her list.

"Ok, got my I.D., calendar, class schedule, locker number…"

Monique cut her off.

"Hold the phone, which locker do you have?"

Shego glanced at the list before answering.

"Twenty-three, why?"

"Hi-ho, neighbor." Said Monique.

"You're my neighbor?!" Shego exclaimed.

"Yep," Monique replied.

"Wow, this really is a small world." Said Shego.

"So, you just started?" Monique asked, changing the subject.

"Going here? Yeah, first day, I'm still learning the ropes." Shego replied.

"Well then, you came to the right place." Monique answered.

"Monique knows everybody." Kim added.

"And you don't?" Shego asked.

"Of course, I know everyone but… Monique's more up to speed." Kim explained.

"Hang on, you aren't one of those gossiping or rumor spreading types are you?" Shego continued.

"Me? No, not at all." Monique assured her.

"Phew! Good," Shego sighed.

"Let me give you the tour." Monique offered.

"This'll be fun," said Ron.

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait to see this." Kim agreed, watching Monique and Shego go ahead of them.

For the next half hour, Monique showed Shego around Middleton High with Kim and Ron watching the entire time. So far it went well and the four of them seemed to be getting along.

"And that's pretty much it." Monique concluded as they walked down another hallway.

"Gosh, that was… great, thanks Monique." Said Shego.

"Anytime," Monique replied.

"What's that down there?" Shego asked, pointing to the opposite end of the hallway.

Monique looked in the same direction as Shego and saw what she was talking about.

"Oh, that?" that's D-hall." She answered.

"Detention hall? Doesn't seem so bad." Said Shego.

"Doesn't seem so bad? Shego, D-hall is like the worst part of the school, everybody tries to avoid that place." Ron explained.

"Ron, be serious." Shego replied.

"I am serious! I heard students from the '80s are still doing time." Said Ron.

At that moment, Kim, Monique and Shego started laughing.

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Shego said after a while.

"I agree," Monique added.

"Me too." Kim replied.

"I'm not joking, you ever heard of Courtney?" Ron asked.

Monique raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Courtney?" she asked.

"Exactly my point." Ron answered.

"Any of you get that?" Kim asked, looking towards Shego and Monique.

"No," Shego replied.

"Not really," said Monique.

"Good, cause I didn't either." Said Kim before they continued on their way.

A short time later, they were back at Kim's locker.

"So, anything else I need to know?" Shego asked, regarding the school.

"Not that I'm aware of." Monique answered.

Just then Kim thought of something… er…. Someone.

"Oh! Wait, there is one more thing. Avoid Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Why, what's so bad about her?" Shego asked.

"She's pushy." Said Kim.

"She's self-centered." Ron added.

"And high strung." Monique pointed out.

"Wow, she sounds like a girl I used to go to school with." Said Shego who shuddered at the thought.

"I don't even want to think about it." She added.

"Yikes." Was Monique's reply.

She looked at her watch and quickly realized what time it was.

"It's almost noon, we better go." She pointed out.

"Yeah, the lunch rush is pretty crazy." Kim agreed.

"Crazy? It's a zoo! C'mon, I don't want to be there when all that's left are soggy green beans and burnt corndogs." Said Ron before he started going ahead.

"Remind me to find a table that seats four people." Said Kim.

"How come?" Shego asked.

"Let's just say, you don't want to come between Ron and food." Kim answered.

"I agree, the last time I came over for dinner and sat near the hot wings I almost lost an eye." Monique explained.

_Moments later…  
_

"I'll have today's special and hold the sauce, will you?" Said Ron, who was standing in line.

At that moment the plate hit his tray with a loud 'clang'.

"Next!" the Cafeteria lady called out.

"So much for that." Ron muttered as he walked to a table and sat down.

He looked at his plate which had two corndogs, mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Aw well, beggars can't be choosers." He sighed before he took a bite out of the corndog.

"Huh, not bad."

"Corn dog?" Ron asked, offering the extra.

"I'll pass," Shego answered.

"Ok," said Ron before he went back to eating.

"I don't know how you do it, Possible." Shego admitted.

"What, sit with Ron during lunch? After Pre-K you get used to it." Kim explained.

"Shego glanced at Monique.

"And you?"

"I have an older brother but he's nothin' like this." Monique replied.

"Neither are mine except Hego but that's another story." Said Shego.

As soon she opened the Ziploc she pulled out of a brown paper bag she saw Ron staring at her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Eh, nothing special, just a pastrami sandwich, with whole wheat, some mustard, lettuce and tomato." Shego answered.

"Uh-huh," was Ron's reply.

"Why do you ask?" Shego continued.

"Oh, nothing just curious." Said Ron.

"Ron," Kim started to say.

"Yeah, K.P.?" He replied.

"You're drooling." Kim pointed out.

Ron looked down and saw the small puddle on the table.

"My bad." He said nervously as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

Feeling uneasy, Shego moved a few inches away from Ron.

One hour later…

"So, how you likin' Middleton, so far?" Monique asked.

"It's… all right, I mean I…" Shego stopped short when Felix's voice rang out.

"Hey new girl!"

"Hi… wait, I remember you," said Shego.

"Yeah, algebra class, you look sorta familiar." Felix replied.

"I get that a lot," Shego answered nervously.

"Name's Felix… Felix Renton and you are?" he started to say.

"Sheena Gomer." Shego replied.

"Nice to meet you," said Felix as he and Shego shook hands.

"Likewise," she said.

Felix glanced at his watch and nearly panicked.

"Yikes! I'm gonna be late for biology class. Gotta go…" he was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh, here's your pencil back." Felix continued handing it back to Shego.

"Uh, thanks." She said to him.

"Later guys," Felix called before he started to leave.

"Yeah," Shego said sheepishly.

"See ya," Kim, Ron and Monique replied in unison.

"We better go too, geography starts in ten minutes." Kim pointed out.

"Right behind you." Said Ron.

"Hey!" Shego shouted.

"Wait for us!" Monique exclaimed.

A few moments later they reached geography class. Some of the students looked at the blackboard and took notes. Others stared out the nearby windows, obviously bored.

"And then if we look on this map here we see that Mount Shasta is south of…" Ms. Carlson stopped short when the bell rang.

"Well that's all for today class, see you tomorrow."

Shortly after, the students got up and began to grab their textbooks and pencils. Some were talking were either taking about the class or something that happened during lunch.

"Don't forget, next week you'll be designing your own maps." Ms. Carlson reminded them.

At that moment, they all groaned.

"And Ronald." Ms. Carlson started to say.

"Yes, Ms. Carlson?" he asked.

"I'll be checking your work. I don't want you to copy it out of National Geographic like you did last time." She answered. Her hazel eyes looking above her reading glasses.

"Sure thing, Ms. Carlson." Ron said with a sigh.

Ms. Carlson grew up in Hoboken and had lived in Brooklyn for five years. It was obvious she had no problem dealing with students who tried to get out doing a homework assignment.

"Phew! Can you believe it?" Ron asked after leaving the classroom.

"Ron, drawing a map isn't that hard." Said Kim.

"Yeah, for you. I suck at it." He admitted.

"Stoppable, chill. Geography is actually one of my better subjects." Shego replied.

"Seriously?" Ron said in surprise.

"Yes," was Shego's response.

"Wow," said Kim.

"Who knew?" Ron continued.

"I didn't," said Monique chiming in.

"Hey, when you're traveling all over with somebody like Drakken, it helps to know how to read a map." Shego pointed out.

"Doesn't that, hover- what-cha-ma-call-it have a GPS system?" Ron asked.

"It does but a regular map is a good back up." Shego answered.

"I agree," said Monique.

Just then she was learned by a loud 'thud'

"Hey, watch it!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Uh-oh," Monique, Ron and Kim said at the same time.

"My bad, but whoa, no offense but you need to cut back on the strawberry shampoo." Said Shego as she stood up.

"And just who are you?" the other girl asked.

"Name's Sheena." Shego answered.

"Never heard of you." The girl in front of her replied.

"I'm new around here, wait a second, you must be Bonnie Rockwaller." Said Shego.

"Correct, glad you know th…hang on, how do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Some little birds told me." Shego explained.

Bonnie looked to the right noticing Kim, Monique and Ron not too far away.

"I see. Well, Sheena I've got cheer practice so if you'll excuse me…" said Bonnie; she walked by Shego catching her off guard. She yelped in surprise, dropping her binder and textbook in the process.

"Oops! Sorry." Bonnie said in a rather indifferent tone.

"Listen Bonnie, I'm not some push over, I've got a right to be here just as much as you do." Shego told her.

"Right, look here, just because you're new doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. Now outta my way." She said.

"Sure thing," Shego muttered.

Bonnie walked by Kim who had opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't even think of letting her join our squad, there's already eight of us. No extras allowed." She said.

"Now wait a second…" Kim started to say.

"Gotta go," Bonnie replied before she headed off to the gym.

"I'll deal with her later." Kim said to herself. Even though she and Shego weren't exactly friends, Kim wasn't keen on how Bonnie treated new students.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Shego assured him.

She fixed her hair and picked up her textbook and binder.

"You were right about her, she's a trip."

"That's Bonnie for you," Kim replied.

"I mean, what makes her think I'd want to join the cheer squad, anyway?" Shego asked.

"I guess she figured you and I were friends and I would try to suggest that…" Kim was cut off.

"I join your group? Geez! She's got it all wrong; I don't even want to try out. As far as I'm concerned, I'm fine staying out of her way." Said Shego.

"That's good." Kim answered.

"It takes a while to get used to somebody like Bonnie." Monique pointed out.

"Yeah," Ron added.

"How do you put up with her?" Shego asked.

"I just ignore most of the things she says, it's hard but after a while you shake it off." Kim explained.

"So, in other words, take it with a grain of salt?" Shego concluded.

"Right." Said Kim.

"You were pretty calm back there, I mean just now." Ron pointed out.

"Well, she caught me off guard, first of all. Second, during the time I was on Team Go, I learned how to control my willpower. Believe me, it takes a lot of self-control." Shego explained.

"I would think so," Kim replied.

"Same here," Monique agreed.

"If there's one thing growing up with my brothers and working with Dr. Drakken taught me is to keep my cool." Said Shego.

"Good," Kim sighed.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since they evacuated the school because of a fire." Said Ron.

Shego snorted, in an effort to keep from laughing.

"Ron, please it would take someone or something really awful to make me angry, trust me." She assured him.

_Moments later…_

"So, where are you off to?" Shego asked.

"Cheer practice," Kim answered.

"Really?" Shego asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, wanna watch?" Kim asked.

"No thanks, I'll catch you later." Said Shego, being anywhere near Bonnie was the last thing on her mind.

She stepped outside for a moment and pulled out her cellphone.

After pressing two on speed dial, she waited.

"Hello? Dr. D, it's me I just got out." She said once he answered.

"Oh that's great, how'd your first day go?" Drakken asked.

"All right, I guess, this one girl…" Shego stopped short when she heard a beep.

"I got another call, talk to you later."

She hung up and pressed another button to answer.

"Hello? Hey! I'm glad you called. Do you know who this is? It's your cousin Sheena, yeah… how are you doing Nicky?"

"That's good, listen, Nick I'm in town and… you are? So when will you be back? Tomorrow? Ok... no, I'll be fine… no, no I got a place to stay for tonight. Thanks for calling; I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Said Shego before she hung up.

Letting out a loud sigh she sat down on the steps.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered.

_1 hour later…_

"Great job, girls, see you tomorrow." Said Kim.

"Bye Kim." The other cheerleaders called out.

"Phew! Now to find Ron, head over to Bueno Nacho and…." Kim paused when she spotted someone up ahead.

"Shego, you're still here?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well, I thought you would've gone home by now." Kim admitted.

"I would but Drakken's place is pretty far. I was almost late getting here, even with my bike." Shego explained.

"I see, by you've got another place to stay, right?" Kim asked.

"Yes… and no. I was going to stay with my cousins but they're out of town and won't be back until tomorrow so…" Shego was cut off.

"Look, Shego."

"Yeah?" she replied.

Kim gulped, obviously not sure about what to say.

"How about this…. My parents have an extra room…" she continued.

"So?" Shego asked, still puzzled.

"You're welcome to stay with me." Kim offered.

"You?!" Shego asked in shock. Did she hear what she just think she heard?

"I'm not big on the idea either but if you need a place to spend the night…" Kim stopped short.

"You brought up a valid point. I was actually going to ask you first." Said Shego.

"Listen, if it's gonna be a problem…" Kim replied.

"No, no, not at all. I guess… we could…" Shego stopped and swallowed hard.

"Learn to get along," she finished.

"Great," Kim sighed, glad to have that settled.

"What up, K.P.?" Ron greeted her as he walked out of the school.

He looked at Kim, then Shego and then Kim again.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No" both girls answered simultaneously.

"If you say so." Said Ron who couldn't help but notice the awkward silence between Kim and Shego.

_Later…_

"So, explain this to me again?" Shego asked as she walked to get her bike.

"We walk in and hopefully no one's home." Kim answered.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like I've never met your family." Shego pointed out.

"I just need time to explain things to my parents is all. They're not keen about unwanted house guests." said Kim.

"So, somebody like, say one of your arch foes who happens to be your new classmate would count?" Shego concluded.

"Pretty much," Kim answered.

"Fine," Shego sighed.

"Listen, I gotta run back to the lair so I'll catch up with you later." She explained as she removed the lock on her bike.

"Do you need directions to my house? Because I can…" Kim was once again cut off.

"Relax, I know where you live. See you in a bit, Kimmie." Said Shego.

After getting on her bike and making sure her helmet was secure she rode off.

Moments later, she reached Drakken's lair which was currently quiet. There was no sign of her boss or the henchmen anywhere.

"Dr. D? Hello?" Shego called.

Just then, she noticed a post-it note on his desk and read it.

"Went to visit Mama Lipsky, two for one special at Mac Shack, will be back later."

Shego sighed, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Swell…" she groaned.

Going into her room she picked up the suitcase she had packed the night before.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

She doubled back, grabbing the shoebox with the photo album and other knick-knacks.

"Bye Puddles, catch ya later." Shego said as she quickly passed by the toy poodle.

Before he could react, Shego closed the backdoor behind her.

Puddles frowned, first his owner had left, now Shego. What was that about?

Sometime later, Shego arrived at Kim's house. She then parked her bike near the driveway. Taking her suitcase and backpack from the basket attached to the rear of the bike, she went up to the front door and knocked.

"Hey Possible, I'm back."

It didn't take long for Kim to open the door.

"Wow, that was fast." She said.

"Just call me speedy," Shego replied as she walked in.

Kim then shut the door behind her.

"So, where's your sidekick?" Shego asked.

"Had to head home early, his Dad's changing the tires on their car." Kim answered.

"And you folks?" Shego continued.

"Well, Jim and Tim have soccer practice, Mom's working late at the hospital and Dad's gonna be at the space center till six so… that just leaves us with… time to ourselves, I guess." Kim explained.

"Yeah, sounds like it. Now what?" said Shego.

"We might as well study." Kim suggested.

"Good call," Shego agreed.

"My room's up here." Said Kim, leading Shego the ladder that went upstairs.

Shego looked around the room for a moment.

"Nice place you got here."

"Um… thanks." Said Kim was surprised at Shego's compliment.

"I really mean that… it's cool." Shego told her wanting Kim to know she was being sincere.

Normally neither one of them would be this calm around each other but Shego knew if she wanted to get through high school she had to adjust. Even if it meant learning to get along with Kim Possible.

She glanced at the floor and noticed something sticking out from under the bed.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Panda-roo." Kim answered.

"Wait, isn't Panda-roo a cuddle buddy?" Shego said, chuckling at the site.

"Give me that. I don't care about that old thing." Kim growled as she grabbed Panda-roo and dusted off the stuffed animal.

Shego just glanced at her and didn't say anything.

Kim made eye contact and raised an eyebrow. It was pretty awkward. She put Panda-roo on her headboard before she spoke.

"Right… let's get started."

"Way ahead of you." Shego agreed before she went to grab her textbooks.

_A few minutes later…_

What was the assignment again?" Shego asked.

"World history." Kim answered.

"Oh, right." Shego said sheepishly.

"You ok? You act like you've never done history homework before." Kim pointed out.

"It's been a while since I've done this, so I'm out of practice, cut me a break, 'kay?" Shego admitted.

"Sure thing," said Kim before opening the textbook.

"Ok, here's page twenty-two."

For next three hours, Kim and Shego worked on their homework. The subjects were World history, Calculus and English. They hardly spoke to each other apart from asking a question.

The two of them were alerted by the sound of a door opening.

"What was that?" Shego asked.

"The sound of the back door opening," Kim replied.

She froze and thought about what she just said.

"The back door! Oh no, I'll be right back. Stay here."

"No problem." Shego answered.

Kim went downstairs to investigate who else was in the house.

"Now who's…?"

"Hey Kim." Her brothers greeted her.

"You guys are home?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tim answered.

"Katie's mom dropped us off," Jim explained.

"What are you up to?" Tim asked.

"Uh… just studying." Kim replied.

"With Ron?" Jim asked.

"Someone else, Ron is helping his Dad change the tires on his car." Kim explained.

"Oh," Tim replied dully.

"Cool," said Jim.

"See ya," they said simultaneously before heading off to their room.

"Phew! That was close." Kim sighed and went back upstairs.

"Who was it?" Shego asked.

"My brothers, no big." Kim answered. She was surprised to see Shego patiently waiting for her to come back.

"Uh-huh," Shego replied in dull tone.

"Glad that's over." Kim admitted.

No sooner did she finish her sentence the doorbell rang.

"Maybe not." Said Shego.

"Hang on," Kim replied before going back downstairs.

She answered the door and was surprised to see Ron and Rufus.

"Ron? I thought you were working on your Dad's car." Kim said.

"We're done, I just came by to return that book I borrowed. Thanks." Ron explained.

He then handed Kim the book.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Did you like it?"

"Nah, the ending wasn't great." Ron replied.

"Sorry," Kim apologized.

"So, how are things going with Shego?" Ron asked.

"It's been… pretty good actually." Kim admitted.

Despite their differences she and Shego seemed to be getting along.

"Really? Wow can't believe it." Said Ron.

"Neither can I," Kim replied.

"And none of your limbs are missing." Ron added.

"Ok, I get the point!" Kim exclaimed.

"How are you gonna explain it to your folks?" Ron asked.

"That one of my arch foes is going to our school and spending the night? I'll think of something." Kim answered.

For a while she was trying to think of a way to tell her parents and her brothers but hadn't quite figured out how to go about doing it just yet.

"Well, have fun with that. See ya." Said Ron.

"Bye," Kim called out before shutting the door.

"That was fast," Shego said once Kim entered the room.

"It was just Ron dropping off a book." Kim explained.

"Oh," was all Shego said.

"It's 6:30, my Mom should be home soon, same with my Dad." Kim continued.

"And you still haven't figured out how to explain this whole thing?" Shego asked.

"I'm working on it." Said Kim.

"Got'cha," Shego replied before going back to work on her homework.

Moments later…

The front door opened and a familiar voice rang out.

"Kimmie, we're home."

"Great," Kim sighed, she instantly recognized her mother's voice.

"Time to face the music."

"Wait here," she told Shego before going downstairs.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." She greeted her parents.

"Hey there Kimmie-cub, how was school?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Fine, we had a new student join our class." Kim answered.

"That's great, maybe you and Ron can show him around." Dr. Possible pointed out.

"Already did, in fact we've been doing our homework and so far she's… doing great." Kim said sheepishly.

"And this new kid on the block is…?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Sheena." Kim replied.

"Huh, that name sounds familiar, can't put my finger on it though." Dr. Possible replied.

"Is she still here?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Uh…yeah," said Kim.

"Well then, she's welcome to stay for dinner, there's always room for one more." Dr. Possible added.

"Swell, hang on a second." Kim replied nervously before she quickly headed back up to her room.

"So, what's the deal?" Shego asked, looking up from the English textbook she was reading.

"You ok with having dinner with my family?" Kim answered.

"Eh, guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Shego replied.

"Not really," said Kim.

Shego sighed, she and Kim both knew they'd have to come clean and having dinner with the family was more than likely the best time to do so.

"Sure, I'll come down."

"'Kay." Kim replied before leaving the room.

"She said yes,"

"Good. Jim, Tim set an extra place at the table." Said Dr. Possible.

"Sure thing, Mom." Jim replied.

"Wait, who's Sheena?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Jim added.

"You'll find out." Kim replied.

_15 minutes later…_

"Kimmie, dinner's ready." Dr. Possible called.

"This is it, ready?" Kim asked.

"As I'll ever be." Shego answered.

Setting their books and school papers aside the two of them got up and left the room.

"Can you believe Kim has already made friends with a new student?" Dr. possible asked.

"That's our girl; leave it to her to roll out the welcome wagon." Said Mr. Possible.

"Yeah but…" Tim started.

"Just who is this Sheena?" Jim finished.

"We'll find out and boys…" Dr. Possible started to say.

Jim and Tim looked up.

"Be nice," she said.

"Yes Mom," the two of them replied simultaneously.

"So, what's for dinner?" Kim asked as she entered the dining room.

"Well, since we got home late I picked up something from Noodle Gourmet. Vegetable low mein, Mongolian beef, Lemon chicken, honey walnut shr…" Mr. Possible stopped short when he saw who was standing behind Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Shego's right behind you." Tim pointed out.

"Wha?!" Kim sputtered.

She turned around and saw Shego standing there.

"Oh, yeah." Kim said nervously.

"Whoa, back the truck up. Kim what's your arch foe's sidekick doing in our house?" Mr. Possible asked.

"She decided to go back to school and Middleton High was the only place that would accept her application. She was going to stay with her cousins but they're out of town and won't be back until tomorrow. She needed a place to stay so I offered and Sheena is her real name. Phew!" Kim explained in three minutes flat.

Everyone was silent but only for a few seconds.

"O…K." was all Mr. Possible could say.

"So, you're…" Tim started.

"Our sister's new classmate?" Jim finished.

Shego nodded in reply.

"Whoa!" Tim exclaimed.

"Cool!" said Jim.

"Now boys, there's nothing cool about your sister's foe going to the same school, let alone staying overnight here." Mr. Possible told them.

Just then, Jim thought of something.

"Wait, your real name is Sheena?" he asked.

"Sure is," Shego replied.

"You have a last name?" Tim asked.

"It's Gomer." Shego answered.

"Interesting." Said Tim.

"Jim, Tim why don't you go help your mother." Mr. Possible suggested.

"But…" the two of them started to say.

"Now," Mr. Possible said firmly.

"Yes, Dad." Jim and Tim replied in unison before they left.

"Now you tell me, is everything Kim said true?" he asked, looking towards Shego.

"Absolutely," she replied.

"And you're here just to finish school, right? Not spying for your boss." He continued.

"Yes sir." Said Shego.

"All right." Was his reply.

"So, can she stay?" Kim asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Possible answered.

"Honestly, I'm not here to spy on Kim or any of you." Shego insisted.

"Shego's right, the entire time we've been here all we've done is homework." Kim added.

"Uh-huh, and your folks will be back when?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Tomorrow, after that I'll be staying with them. I promise I won't contact Drakken as long as I'm here. So…" Shego continued.

"Can she stay?" Kim asked.

Mr. Possible couldn't help but smile, the look on Kim and Shego's faces was priceless.  
The puppy dog pout was pretty funny.

"Ok, Kim she can stay but at the first sign of trouble, she's gone." He said.

Kim and Shego smiled briefly but then their jaws dropped at hearing the end of the sentence.

"Sure," Shego said sheepishly.

"Right," Kim agreed.

A short time later they were all sitting in the dining room.

Dr. Possible looked around for a moment.

Mr. Possible just blinked as he looked in the same direction.

Jim and Tim frowned as they glanced at Kim.

Sitting next to Kim was Shego.

Nobody spoke, the only sound that could be heard were chopsticks tapping against the plates.

After a while Dr. Possible decided to break the silence.

She cleared her throat, which quickly alerted everyone else.

"So… how was school today, Kim?" she asked.

"Well, apart from Shego… uh… Sheena joining the class it was fine." The young red head answered.

"And what about you?" Dr. Possible asked.

Shego quickly looked up, obviously confused.

"Me?" she replied.

"Yes," Dr. Possible answered.

"Ok, I guess." Said Shego.

Dr. Possible raised an eyebrow.

"Just ok?"

"I don't really know anybody there," Shego admitted, before picking up a shrimp.

"Oh, well give it sometime I'm sure you'll make friends." Dr. Possible encouraged.

Jim and Tim snickered but stopped when they noticed the angry looks on their mother and Kim's faces.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

"So, Sheena any particular reason why you're going back to school?" Mr. Possible asked.

Shego froze for a moment; it had been a while since anyone had called her by her real name.

"I dropped out," she replied.

"What?!" Jim and Tim exclaimed.

"Let me finish." Shego told them, she exhaled loudly before she went on.

"I dropped out a few months after my brothers and I moved to Go City, the whole superhero thing took up a lot of time and… it just didn't work out. I tried, I really did but… I never finished."

Once again the room was silent but not for long.

"I see," Mr. Possible replied.

"I'll be honest; I don't know how Kim does it." Shego admitted.

"Does what?" Kim asked, looking up from her plate.

"The whole teen heroine gig and then going to high school on top of all that." Shego answered.

Kim swallowed some low mein noodles before answering.

"Starting out it… wasn't easy, but over time I got better at working around my daily schedule."

"Interesting." Said Shego.

Looking to the right, she noticed Jim and Tim watching her.

"What up with the staring?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just that…" Jim started.

"We've never seen you this close to our sister before without, ya know…" Tim finished.

"The gloves and stuff?" Shego asked.

"Yeah," Jim answered.

"Well, on any given day, we probably wouldn't be this quiet." Shego confessed.

"True," Kim agreed.

"But since I'm staying here and going to Middleton high, I decided I better behave myself." Shego continued.

"Now this I'd like to see," said Jim.

"Me too," Tim agreed.

"Hey, I got willpower and self-control, I can handle it. What about you, Kim?" Shego replied.

"Same here," said Kim.

Just then, Shego had an idea.

"I heard you guys play soccer."

Jim and Tim were stunned, was Shego really talking to them?

"That we do." said Jim.

"You play?" Tim asked.

"Nah, I'm more of a basketball fan myself." Said Shego.

Jim and Tim laughed.

"Shut up," Jim replied.

"Get out of town," said Tim.

"I'm serious, my friends back in Atlanta formed a team, been a while since I played though." Shego explained.

"There's a court at Middleton park, me and Monique played there with Ron and Brick once… maybe you should join us sometime." Kim suggested.

Shego nearly choked on a piece of beef when she heard this.

"What? No, I'm rusty."

"Rusty? You ought to watch Ron." Said Kim.

"Really? That's a scream." Shego replied.

"Oh, it is." Kim told her.

She took a bite out of a honey walnut shrimp and then quickly grabbed her glass of iced tea.

"Kim, are you ok?" Dr. Possible asked.

Kim coughed before she spoke.

"I'm fine but that shrimp was pretty spicy. Almost like it had…"

She paused and looked at the remaining shrimp on her plate and noticed something odd about it.

"Cheyenne pepper?"

"Where did that come from?" Mr. Possible wondered.

"Uh…" was all Jim and Tim could say.

"You two want to explain this?" Shego asked.

"Oh, look at the time we better…" Jim started to say.

"Get ready for the science fair tomorrow." Tim finished for him.

See ya!" they said before quickly leaving the room.

"You know, maybe I should invite you over more often," Kim joked.

"Kim," said Dr. Possible.

"Just a thought," Kim replied.

When they had finished dinner, Kim and Shego were given the job of washing the dishes.

While neither one of them were big on the idea, it did give them a chance to talk without Jim and Tim eavesdropping and asking questions.

"I have no idea how you can live with those two." Said Shego.

"Two?" Kim asked.

She snickered for a brief moment.

"I don't know how you put up with four."

"It wasn't easy. My Mom she… told me once about how she wanted a daughter." Shego replied.

"And?" Kim asked, sounding rather curious.

"When she had me it was… a big deal to her." Shego finished.

"I'm sure it was, were you close?" Kim continued.

"Yeah, we were… she was the first thing I saw. Well, that's what she told me." Said Shego as she dried off a plate and handed it to Kim.

"And you're telling me all this, why?" the red headed heroine asked.

"Well, I know some things about your life so; I might as well tell you some things about mine." Shego answered.

"Good point," said Kim.

It was only fair that Shego tell her about her family and her life since she knew a few things about Kim.

"Your Mom is real nice, reminds me of mine, actually." Shego confessed.

"What was your Mom like?" Kim asked.

Shego froze and sighed.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked you that." Said Kim.

"No, no, no, it's all right, honest." Shego replied.

"Ok," Kim answered.

"So, you wanna know what she looks like or personality?" Shego asked.

"Both actually, if you don't mind me asking." Kim answered.

Shego blinked for a moment, then she spoke.

"Anyway… my Mom was… a lot like me. Guess you could say that's where my looks came from."

"And your sarcasm." Kim added.

"Stop right there… as I was saying, she and I we… did a lot of stuff together. People could tell we were related, one person thought we were sisters." Shego continued.

Kim restrained a laugh at hearing this.

"That happened to me once."

"Huh…" Shego replied.

"So, you still in touch with your Mom now?" Kim asked.

Shego lowered her head, going from being upbeat to down-in-the-mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she…?" Kim started to say.

"No, I just haven't talked to her in a couple of years." Shego confessed.

"Why is that?" Kim asked.

"Kim, if my Mom knew about me working for Dr. Drakken she'd… I can't even say it." Shego answered, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I see…. So she doesn't know?" Kim continued.

"I never told her or my Dad." Said Shego.

"Wow that's… I couldn't keep a secret that big. Your brothers haven't said anything, have they?" Kim asked.

"Last time I checked, no." Shego answered before closing the cabinet next to the sink.

"Now, your Dad, what was he like?" Kim replied.

"Nice guy, was shocked when my Mom told him I was a girl." Shego answered.

Kim snickered.

"How long did it take him to get over the shock?"

"Fifteen minutes." Shego replied.

Kim laughed, it was pretty funny.

"But he's a good guy, my brother took after him in looks, only thing Hego got from my Mom was her hair color." Shego said with a sigh.

"You miss them?" Kim asked, regarding Shego's parents.

Shego paused and looked at Kim.

It's ok, you can be honest. Trust me," the young red head assured her.

Shego sniffled.

"Yeah, all the time." She said sadly.

Shego wiped the tears from her right eye.

"But, I've been away and out of touch for so long, that… I don't know."

"I understand." Said Kim. She was rather surprised at just how emotional Shego really was.

"Thanks, you know, Princess, you're not so bad after all." Shego told her.

Kim smiled; she could tell Shego was being sincere.

"I never saw that before." Shego said as she looked towards the living room.

"What?" Kim asked.

"That." Shego answered as she pointed at the couch.

"Where?" Kim continued.

"Over there," said Shego before she started backing up.

"I don't see any…" Kim froze and turned around.

"Shego?"

"Aah!" Kim yelled when she saw something coming towards her.

Next thing she knew she was on the floor.

"Got'cha!" Shego exclaimed before giving Kim a noogie.

"Not the hair!" Kim yelled.

As she got up, Shego released her.

Kim's hair was now a bit of a mess.

"Just couldn't hold it in, could you?" she asked.

"Sorry," said Shego.

"It's fine," Kim replied.

She gasped and pointed at the wall behind Shego.

"Spider!" she yelled.

"Where?!" Shego shouted.

At that moment, Kim started laughing; she then fell over, still laughing.

Shego just stared and said nothing.

_Later that night…_

"And here's the guest room." Said Kim as she opened the door.

"Not bad." Was Shego's reply as she glanced at the room.

"You ok with this?" Kim asked.

"Sure, I'm fine. Thanks." Shego answered before setting down her suitcase and her laptop.

"What's this?" said Kim, noticing the shoe box Shego had dropped.

"Nothing!" Shego sputtered, as she grabbed the box.

"Just a box."

"No big, I won't ask. If you need anything I'm upstairs, night." Said Kim.

"'night," Shego replied and with that, Kim was gone.

Once the door was closed, Shego let out a loud sigh.

"Might as well get some shut eye." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, Kim was in her room, ready for bed except for one thing.

"Wade, I need you to do a scan, check for any tracking devices." Kim explained.

"Uh, Kim there's nothing on Shego. I already looked. What is it? You don't trust her or something?" Wade asked.

"You can never be too careful." Kim pointed out.

Wade leaned back in his desk chair.

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. Sure, she's one of your biggest foes but I don't think she's up to anything."

"You got a point," Kim said with a yawn.

"Well, I got an early start. Good night, Wade."

"See you tomorrow, Kim." said Wade.

Shortly after that, Kim hung up and placed the Kimmunicator on her nightstand.

Back in the guest room, Shego was getting ready to call it a night. Having changed into her pajamas she looked forward to a good night's sleep.

Letting out a yawn, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm exhausted."

She looked at the photo of her mother again and thought about her conversation.

"I really should call her." Shego said to herself before placing the photo back in the shoe box and stretching out.

Kim, meanwhile was ready for bed.

Letting out another yawn she got into bed.

"What a day,"

It wasn't long before everyone in the house was asleep.

_The next day…_

Kim groaned at hearing her alarm clock.

After two tries she pressed the snooze button.

She sat up and stretched.

"Oy," Kim muttered before getting out of bed.

She then headed down stairs and knocked door of the guest bedroom.

"Shego, you up?" Kim stopped short when she heard the sound of snoring behind the door.

"Ohh, come 'on," she groaned. Kim paused when she heard some familiar footsteps.

"Morning Kim, is Shego up yet?" her Mom asked.

"No, not really." Kim answered.

"Well, you two better get going. Don't want to be late for school." Dr. Possible pointed out.

'You're right," Kim agreed.

Once her Mom had gone into the kitchen, Kim looked at the door

"Ok, that's it." She growled and opened the door.

"Wake up, Shego. Come 'on get up." Said Kim as she nudged her.

"Don't want to." Shego muttered, covering up her face.

Just then, Kim had an idea and stepped out of the room.

"Jim, Tim." She called.

"Hey Kim," Jim greeted her.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"I need your help." Kim answered.

"Now here's the plan."

She then whispered some instructions and wasn't long before her brothers got the hint.

_Moments later…_

Jim chuckled as he and Tim entered Shego's room.

"This is too easy." Said Jim.

"Oh yeah," Tim agreed.

He then pressed down on the air horn.

Shego yelled at hearing the sound and immediately spotted the twins.

Kim stood outside the room listening to the whole thing.

She snickered, making it hard for her to keep a straight face.

"Why you little…" Shego muttered and went after the duo.

"Run!" Jim yelled.

"Right behind you," said Tim as they ran out of the room.

Shego groaned and looked at Kim.

"You!" she said angrily.

Kim just grinned, not saying a word.

A short time later, Kim and Shego entered the kitchen, both of them ready for another day at school.

"Can you believe it?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I know." Shego answered, regarding some conversation they had about Bonnie.

"Morning girls," Mr. possible greeted them.

He looked up from his newspaper and noticed something odd about Shego and Kim.

"You two feeling ok?" he asked.

"We're fine," Shego replied.

"Still trying to wake up," Kim explained.

"I know what that's like. I think you'll feel better once you eat something," Dr. Possible suggested.

"Good point, they say a person's blood pressure is low in the morning because of…" Kim stopped short when she noticed everyone in the room staring at her.

"Never mind."

"And you would know that how?" Shego asked.

"Hey, I can't always avoid my Mom's medical work." Kim answered.

"True," said Shego before she took a bite out of a strip of bacon.

"This is good, what kind of bacon is this?"

"Nitrate free…" Jim answered.

"And Apple wood smoked." Tim finished.

"Nice," said Shego.

Although she was used to the cheaper meats Drakken or the henchmen got at Smarty-mart; it was a nice change of pace.

"Well, Ron should be here in about…" Kim paused when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Five seconds."

"Wow, got that down to a science, don't ya?" said Shego.

"Since first grade." Kim answered. She got up and went to open the door.

"Hey, K.P. ready to roll?" Ron asked.

"Give me two minutes." She replied.

"'Kay," said Ron.

While Kim went upstairs to grab her backpack and school supplies, Ron took a moment to say hello to her parents and Jim and Tim.

"Morning all," he greeted them.

"Hey Stoppable," said Shego.

"Hi Sheg…" Ron stopped short when he spotted a blueberry muffin on the table.

"Anyone gonna eat that muffin?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Shego answered.

"Cool, thanks!" said Ron before picking up the muffin.

Everyone with the exception of Ron and Rufus gave each other odd looks.

"I got nothing to say." said Shego.

_A few minutes later…_

"We're off to school, bye." Kim called out.

"Bye Kim," her parents replied before the door slammed.

"I… thought we could ride our bikes today. I brought mine." Said Ron.

"Great, I'll get mine." Kim replied.

"Yeah, me too." Said Shego.

A short time later all three of them were on their bikes.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"You go ahead and start without us." Kim suggested.

"Ok." Said Ron who went on ahead of Shego and Kim.

Once he got a short distance away the two of them looked at each other.

"Now?" Shego asked.

Kim grinned for a brief moment.

"Now!" she said.

Shortly after, the two of them started peddling.

"See you at school, Ron." Kim shouted as she passed by.

"No fair! You guys did that on purpose!" Ron yelled and started peddling faster in an effort to catch up.

_Later…_

"I won!" Ron said triumphantly.

"No, you didn't." Shego told him.

"Shego's right, I was way ahead of you." Kim agreed.

"No way," said Ron.

"Yes way," Kim and Shego replied at the same time.

"Aww…" Ron groaned and went to park his bike.

"Phew!" Kim sighed.

She then removed her helmet.

"Ugh!" she said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Helmet hair," Kim answered.

"Bleach! I can't stand that either." Shego admitted as she removed her bike helmet.

Ron then noticed just how messy Kim and Shego's hair really was.

"That's a good look for you." He joked.

The teen heroine and her ache foe's sidekick looked at him angrily.

"And I mean that in the n-nicest possible way." Ron stuttered, grinning at the two of them.

"Yeah, sure." Kim said in a dull tone.

After parking his bike, Ron tried to place the lock on it but wasn't having much success.

"Darn lock." He said.

"Need a hand?" Kim offered.

"Sure do." Ron replied.

"You want me to wait or…?" Shego was cut off.

"We got this," Kim assured her.

"Ok," was Shego's reply. Grabbing her backpack, she went on ahead of Kim and Ron.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kim answered.

"Seems like you and Shego are getting' along better." Ron pointed out.

"In a way, we talked last night." Said Kim.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Her life," Kim replied.

"And you got out of it with all your limbs intact?" Ron said in shock.

"Ron, please, give it a rest, I'm fine." Kim assured him.

"So, how'd it go?" Ron continued.

"What part of her life did you talk about?"

After fixing the lock on Ron's bike, Kim stood up.

"Ron, I think she misses her family." She concluded.

"Wha? No way, K.P. I doubt that, you saw how Shego was when we brought her brothers back to your place." Said Ron who was tying his shoe.

"I meant her parents." Kim added.

"Oh, well that's different." Ron replied.

"Yeah, it is." Kim agreed.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ron asked, picking up his backpack.

"I don't know, I feel bad for her." Kim admitted.

"Kim, this is Shego we're talking about," Ron pointed out.

"I know, still I think there's more to Shego than we thought." Said Kim.

"Maybe… I mean her brothers didn't tell us a whole lot." Ron added.

"True, maybe Wade can dig up something." Kim replied.

No sooner did she finish her sentence, the school bell rang.

"You remembered your history homework, right?" Kim asked shortly after entering the building.

"Of course," said Ron.

Just then they were alerted by the sound of laughter.

"That's funny." Said Shego.

"Sounds like Shego." Ron pointed out.

"And Brick." Kim added.

"Uh-oh, I hope Bonnie doesn't know." Said Ron.

"Ron, please. Brick's out friend too, I think Bonnie can handle seeing him talking to another girl." Kim replied.

"I got a million of 'em," said Brick who was standing near Shego's locker.

"Awesome," she answered.

"Nice meeting you, Sheena." Brick continued.

"Same here," said Shego.

"Oh, here." Brick said as he reached into his jacket pocket and handed Shego some strips of paper.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Front row seats, got a game coming up. Just mention my name and you're good to go." Brick explained.

"Ok, thanks." Said Shego.

"See ya," Brick replied before walking away towards homeroom.

"What was that about?" Kim asked as she walked up to Shego.

"Oh, nothing, just ran into him in the hallway." Shego explained.

"Brick Flagg?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's him, told me about the time Stoppable was texting during practice." Shego answered.

"I remember that. Said Kim.

"Hey, I never saw that football coming, all right? Besides that call was long distance." Ron explained.

"Whatever you say," Kim sighed.

She remembered that afternoon last semester, during football practice Ron was sitting on the sidelines. As always he was in charge of gathering up sports equipment and handing out water. While a break, he was replying to a text from Martin Smarty about a part time job offer and didn't see the football until it was too late.

"Check this out," said Shego, holding out what looked like three tickets.

"Are those…?" Ron started to say.

"Front row seats?" Kim finished.

"Yep, Brick said to mention his name and that's it." Shego explained, handing Kim and Ron their tickets.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's great. Thanks." Said Kim, placing the ticket in a side compartment on her backpack.

"No big deal, see? I can be nice." Shego replied.

"Sure can," said Ron.

"You're just saying that because I gave you front row tickets aren't you?" Shego asked.

"Uh-huh." Ron replied in a dull tone as he stared at the ticket.

"That's what I thought." Said Shego.

_Later that morning…_

"So, we get our test results today." Kim announced.

"Swell," Shego groaned.

"I'm dog chow, girls." Said Ron, who was sitting between Kim and Shego.

"Ron, would you cool it? I'm sure you did fine." Shego replied.

"I kinda agree with Shego," said Kim.

"We'll know soon enough," Ron concluded, hearing the classroom door open.

"Here comes Ms. Whisp." Kim pointed out.

"And here are the results of yesterday's test." Ms. Whisp announced.

She went around the classroom handing each student their test papers.

"Kim, Alan…" Ms. Whisp said aloud, reading off the student's names.

Kim glanced at her paper and was surprised at what she saw.

"A minus again? Oh well." She sighed.

Shego looked at her results as well, her eyes bucked.

"B plus? I'm getting better."

Shego smiled briefly.

"I wonder what Bonnie got." Kim said to Shego.

Just then Bonnie's voice rang out.

"D minus?! You can't be serious!"

"Yikes," said Kim.

"Tell me about it, Hego came home with an F once and he wasn't allowed near a phone for two days, except when necessary but that's another story." Shego explained.

"B minus? Whoa!" said Brick as he looked at his grade.

"I'm doomed!" Marcella exclaimed, looking at the F plus on her paper

Once they were out of class Kim and Shego waited for Ron.

"So, what's up?" Shego asked.

"How'd you do?" Kim said, eagerly waiting to hear what Ron's grade was.

"Not so good," Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Kim replied sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too." Said Shego.

"Psych! I got a C! a C plus." Ron exclaimed.

Both Shego and Kim grinned.

"It's a start." Ron added.

"Uh, sure." Said Kim.

"I agree, good job, Ron." Shego added.

"Thanks," said Ron.

As they headed back to their lockers, Kim and Shego weren't far behind.

The two of them looked rather puzzled.

"How'd he get a C plus?" Shego asked.

"I have no idea." Said Kim.

It was going to be a long day.

**MORE TO COME…**

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**So sorry for the long wait. Anyway, just to clear up a few things, Penny is a character who was in the episode "The Truth Hurts", Courtney is another Middleton High student, she was never in an actual episode but was mentioned in the episode "Crush". Other quotes and references in this chapter are from Hey Arnold, Lilo & Stitch, Home Improvement, Rover Dangerfield, Toy Story, The Proud Family, What's Happening?!, Open Season, Fresh Prince of Bel air, Pound Puppies(2010), Krypto the Superdog, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Little Bear, Fatherhood and Duck Dodgers.** **As for Shego's real name, I've seen people use different ones for their stories, such as Sheila, Sherry, the list goes on. Decided to go a different route. Also Noodle Gourmet is a real Chinese restaurant. It's a small Mom-and Pop type place in New Brunswick, New Jersey. It's a nice town to visit.**

**Spoiler for the chapter: More info about Shego's background, the introduction of her cousins and other characters will be in the next chapter.**

**Anyhow, chapter 4 is in the works, so it'll probably be up in a week or two. So stay tuned!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Old Dogs, New Tricks

**And now here's chapter 4. Some new characters are introduced along with other surprises. Will try to update my stories more regularly, anyway… here's the rest.**

It was day two of attending Middleton high for Shego. So far she seemed to be fitting in having befriended Alan, Monique, Felix and now Brick. The only mishap she had so far was her run in with Bonnie who reminded her of a classmate from her old school. After getting their test results, Kim, Ron and Shego spent the next few hours in their other classes, Geography, Health and Science.

"Is it just me or did Ms. Fitzgerald's class seem boring?" Kim asked.

"Boring?" half the class was asleep including yours truly. I was nodding off myself." Shego answered as she looked at Ron.

"We noticed, who ever thought the life of a jellyfish could be interesting?" Ron asked.

"If it's more exciting than a pop quiz, I'm good." Said Kim.

"Y'all fell asleep in class again didn't you?" Monique asked.

"Uh-huh." Kim, Ron and Shego answered simultaneously.

The four of them had just left science class which was anything but exciting.

"I understand," said Monique.

Just then, they were alerted by the sound of the Kimmunicator.

"I gotta take this, catch up with you later." Said Kim.

"Sure thing," Shego replied.

"No problem." Said Monique.

"Wait up, girls!" Ron called, trying to keep up as they headed down the hallway.

Once they were out of earshot range Kim pressed the button on the handheld device.

"What up, Wade?" she asked.

"Hey Kim." He greeted her.

"It took me a while but I have that background check on Shego you wanted." He announced.

"Good, I've been waiting for that." Said Kim.

"Well, for starters, Sheena Gomer is Shego's real name and she's from Atlanta." Wade explained.

"Got that, what else?" Kim asked.

"Her parents are Kelvin and Sondra Gomer. Kelvin apparently worked as an after school tutor at one point… and… still does. Sondra is a veterinarian, one of the top ten in the state." Wade continued.

"Ok, well that clears things up." Said Kim.

"Sure does, oh I found a picture of Sondra, check it out." Wade replied.

He typed in Sondra's name and a photo came up.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's what I said when I saw it." Wade admitted.

"Shego looks just like her," said Kim.

"And that's not all, turns out Sondra's sister lives in Middleton." Wade added.

"Huh… Shego did mention she had cousins here, I wonder what school they go to." Kim continued.

"I don't know, I didn't get that far. This is all I found and even getting this stuff was hard." Said Wade.

"Obviously, well Shego's cousins are coming back today; so I'll have a chance to meet them." Kim replied.

"That should be a scream," Wade joked.

"Eh, I'm sure they're nice people." Said Kim.

"You're probably right," Wade agreed.

"This'll be the first time I've met somebody in her family besides her brothers." Kim added.

"That's true, how are things going so far?" Wade asked.

"All right. One of the rats in science class escaped and Bonnie was the first to leave when Ms. Fitzgerald announced it." Kim answered.

Wade nearly fell out of his seat laughing.

"When you get the chance, let me know how that ended."

"Sure thing, thanks for the heads up, Wade. Take a break you deserve it." Said Kim.

"Will do, later Kim." And with that Wade hung up.

_Later, in History Class…_

"What year was the American Kennel Club established?" Ms. Jenkins asked.

She noticed Monique had raised her hand.

"Monique?"

"Eighteen-eighty-four." She answered.

"That's correct… moving on… In nineteen-thirty-six, one of the world's rarest animals was…" Ms. Jenkins stopped short when the bell rang.

"Oh, would you look at that. Class dismissed."

It didn't take long for Kim and the rest of her classmates to grab their textbooks and head for the door, leaving their finished homework on Ms. Jenkins' desk.

"Just what rare animal was she talking about?" Felix asked.

"The Tasmanian Tiger." Monique answered.

"Apparently they went extinct." Kim explained.

"Yeah, but some people claim they found tracks and stuff." Shego pointed out.

"But did anybody ever find one?" Ron asked.

"Don't know." Shego replied.

"It'd be cool if someone did find a tiger." Said Felix.

"Yeah, about twenty years ago some guy offered a big reward if somebody had proof the tiger was still alive." Ron explained.

"That's interesting," said Monique.

"It sure is..." Felix agreed.

"So, what's next?"

"English." Monique replied.

"With… Mr. Barkin?" Shego asked.

"Yep," Monique's reply.

"What happened to the old english teacher?" Shego continued.

"Let's just say he won't be back…" Felix answered.

(Flashback begins)

"It wasn't my fault! I was framed! It was that bus driver, I'm telling you!"

"Sorry, Mowry but the principal things it's time you retired…bye now." Said Mr. Barkin before shutting the door, leaving Mr. Mowry standing in the teacher's parking lot.

(Flashback ends.)

"And that was over twenty bucks, from a bake sale?" Shego asked.

"Not just that, but the annual school book sale, the art fair… oh, and last year's bake sale." Felix explained.

"So it was…" Shego started to say.

"Mowry owed Barkin eighty bucks and they got into a fender bender in the teacher's parking lot. Didn't pay what he owed so the school let him go and he's not teaching anymore" Felix added.

"Yikes." Said Shego.

"They did let him back in after he paid Mr. Barkin back, then… he made the mistake of having Cafeteria Lady's chicken pot pie." Felix continued.

Shego shuddered at hearing this.

"After that he…" Monique stopped short.

"Took early retirement." Kim finished.

"Wow, that's quite a story." Said Shego.

"Oh, we got plenty of others, trust me." Felix assured her.

A short time later they were in English class. For the next half hour everyone sat at their desks. Some of them looked out the window, obviously bored. Although Kim and a few other students actually paid attention, but after a while, Kim started to flinch.

"And that concludes grammar and punctuation." Said Mr. Barkin.

Everyone in the classroom let out a sigh of relief.

"Now then, name one piece of english literature written by E.B. White."

Zita raised her hand.

"Trumpet of the Swan."

"All right, anyone else?" Mr. Barkin asked.

Just then there was an awkward silence.

"O…K."

The bell rang again, it was now noon.

"Remember people, next week you'll be taking a quiz." Mr. Barkin reminded the students as they walked out.

All of them groaned at hearing this.

"And reading another book," Mr. Barkin added.

"Glad that's over," Monique sighed.

"Tell me about it." Said Kim.

"So, I guess we'll be…" Shego stopped short when Ron ran by.

"Whoa! What's the rush?"

"It's Tuesday." Ron answered.

"What's so great about that?" Shego asked.

"It's the only day where the cafeteria has pizza, now come' on!" Said Ron before going ahead.

"You all saw that, right?" Shego asked, looking towards, Kim, Felix and Monique.

All three of them nodded.

"Thought so." Said Shego.

_Moments later…_

"So, like I was saying the other day at the mall there was this…" Shego stopped short when she bumped into another student.

"Oof!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" the other student apologized.

"It's ok, I…" Shego paused and looked up.

"Vinny?"

"Sheena?" he asked.

The two of them stared at each other which only lasted a few seconds.

"Whoa!" Vinny exclaimed.

"No way!" said Shego.

The two of them hugged.

"Girl, it's been years," Vinny told her after pulling away.

"I know," Shego replied.

Meanwhile, Kim, Ron, Monique and Felix were just staring with their mouths hanging open.

"You two, know each other?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Shego answered.

"We go way back." Said Vinny.

"Vinny and I used to live in the same neighborhood. His sister, Veronica was my best friend." Shego explained.

"Then we moved." Vinny added.

"I haven't seen him since fourth grade," said Shego.

"Wow, that's… quite a history," was Kim's reply.

"Oh, believe me, it is." Said Vinny.

"Guys! Let's go before all the pizza's gone!" Ron called.

"We better get moving," said Kim.

"I'll say," Felix agreed.

After grabbing lunch and finding a place to sit, Vinny and Shego had some time to catch up.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked.

Shego swallowed some pepperoni pizza before answering.

"Eh, just… not that much." She said.

"Visiting your cousins?" Vinny continued.

"Actually, I've been…" Shego was cut off.

"Wait a minute; Nicky told me something, you moved out of your folk's house didn't you?"

"Yeah, me and my brothers." Shego answered.

"To Go City, right?" Vinny asked.

"Right," said Shego.

"I remember seeing you guys on TV but, what happened?" Vinny replied.

"I left and…" Shego stopped short.

Just then, Vinny remembered something.

"Wait, you aren't workin' for that crazy Drakken dude are you?" Vinny asked.

Shego swallowed hard.

"Uh, well…" she sputtered.

"You are?" Vinny continued.

Shego looked at him, as if to say: "Yes,"

"I knew there was something familiar, just couldn't figure it out." Said Vinny.

"Look, Vinny, I'm not here because of him. I came back to finish school." Shego explained.

"Ya did?" Vinny asked.

Shego nodded.

"Oh, ok. So, y'all cool with each other?" he continued, looking over at Kim and Shego.

"Yeah," said Shego.

"For now." Kim answered.

"That's good, and since you're here, we can catch up. I know Veronica's gonna be happy to see you." Said Vinny.

Shego smiled.

"Oh yeah,"

Like Kim and Monique, Shego and Veronica were good friends. When she moved out with her brothers she had lost contact with her and Vinny.

"Did you tell them about the time your brother got stuck in the fence?" Vinny said after a minute.

"What fence?" Kim asked.

"We were playing and Vinny's basketball went into the neighbor's yard. Hego went to go get it and…" Shego started to explain.

_20 minutes later…_

Kim and everyone else were laughing by the time Shego finished the story.

"He was afraid of a bulldog?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he wouldn't walk by the Johansson's front lawn for a week!" Shego answered with a laugh.

After a couple minutes, everyone stopped laughing.

"You guys ok?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah," said Kim.

"Sure," Ron answered.

"Oy, but you have to admit that was a pretty funny story." Said Felix.

He snickered, in effort to keep from laughing.

Vinny and Shego smiled, despite the fact they hadn't seen each other in a long time and things had changed, they were still friends.

Three hours and a few classes later, Kim and Ron were off to the gym. Monique, Vinny and Felix had already gone their separate ways and Shego was the only one who hadn't left.

"Off to cheer practice again?" she asked.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Kim offered.

"I've got nothin' better to do so… why not?" said Shego.

"Did you try out at your old school?" Kim asked.

"Me? You're kidding right," Shego replied.

A short time later they reached the gym, Bonnie, Tara and the other cheerleaders were ready and waiting for Kim.

"Hey girls," Kim said as she entered the room.

They greeted Kim, eager to start practice.

"Ready to get started?" The red head asked.

"As we'll ever be…" Bonnie said in a dull tone. She looked over to the side and saw Shego sitting on the lower level of the stands.

"What's she doing here?" Bonnie asked, pointing at Shego.

"Relax Bonnie, Sheena came to watch, that's all." Kim assured her.

"Uh-huh, sure." Bonnie said sarcastically.

As they went on with practicing their routine, Shego looked up every now and then. Before heading to gym she had picked up some application papers for after school activities. The ones she chose were photography and art class.

After a moment, Kim and others stopped.

"Ok, that was good but…" Kim started to say.

"Slightly off," Bonnie finished.

"Maybe you should try moving to the left." Someone suggested.

Bonnie and Kim quickly turned around.

"You a cheerleader?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but I know bad choreography when I see it." Shego replied, putting her papers and textbook aside she stood up.

Maybe you and…"

"Crystal," said one of the girls.

"Right, maybe you two should go left." Shego suggested.

"Then I do a flip. Ok, let's try it." Said Kim.

_Seconds later…_

"Go, Mad dogs, go, go Mad Dogs!" the girls cheered.

After redoing their routine, Kim quickly noticed a difference.

"What do you know, that did help."

"Yeah, thanks." Said Tara.

"Eh, it was no big deal." Shego replied.

"You know, we could always use an extra." Tara added.

"On your squad?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, why don't 'cha try out?" Tara suggested.

Shego's eyes bucked. Was Tara serious?

"Wha…? Oh, no… no, no, there's no way… I couldn't."

"Sorry girls, Sheena's here to watch." Kim announced.

Tara and the other girls groaned, looking disappointed.

"Couldn't she try out just this once?" Marcella asked.

"Please?" Tara begged.

"Well, what do you think Bonnie?" Kim asked.

Bonnie looked at the other cheerleaders, she knew she couldn't say no without them hounding her.

"Fine," she said after a moment of silence.

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed.

"You have twenty minutes," Bonnie told Shego.

"Fair enough, so now what?" she asked.

"First off, you can't try out looking like that." Bonnie answered, pointing at Shego's clothes.

"There's a spare outfit in the locker room."

"You mean I have to…?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Ohhh, come 'on!" Shego groaned.

"Change, now." Said Bonnie.

Shego growled angrily before leaving the gym.

Bonnie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm gonna regret this," she said to herself.

Moments later, Shego changed from her teal colored turtleneck and jeans into the spare shirt and skirt Bonnie mentioned.

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt rather awkward.

"I look ridiculous, well it's only for one day. I can handle it." She said.

Although Tara and Marcella had encouraged Shego to try out during cheerleading practice, she wasn't so sure about the whole thing. Just as she was about to head back to the gym, she ran into three other students, Amelia, Justine Flanner and Ron Reiger near the lockers.

"Oh, uh...hi guys." Shego greeted them.

The trio just laughed.

"Seriously, do you have no dignity at all? Look at what you're dressed in." said Amelia.

Shego looked down and felt awkward wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"Oh, yeah, ridiculous huh? See I'm not on the cheer squad, I'm just trying out." Shego explained.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked.

"What's wrong...? Nothing's wrong with me." Shego answered.

"Oh really, Sheena Gomer? What if I told you your lip gloss is smeared." said Amelia.

"And your skirt is crooked." Justine pointed out.

"And you are possibly the lamest looking student I have ever seen." said Reiger.

Shego looked at them feeling both embarrassed and angry. She couldn't stand being laughed at.

Back in the gym, Kim and the other cheerleaders started having second thoughts about letting Shego try out.

"You think this was a good idea?" Tara asked.

"Relax, Tara, if Sheena's anything like I was when I tried out, she'll do fine." said Kim.

"At least I hope she does." Kim said to herself.

"I mean why would you want to be on the cheer squad? It's just lame." Amelia asked.

"It's pathetic." said Justine.

"No, it's not! I-i-it's..." Shego exclaimed.

"So, you like being dressed like that?" Reiger asked.

"Yes I do, wait, no I mean..." Shego sputtered.

"She's babbling." he pointed out.

"She's probably sick." Amelia concluded.

"It's probably contagious." Justine added.

"Ew, why didn't you get your shots?" Amelia asked.

"I've had my shots! Look, I'm not sick, I don't like being dressed up like this and the last place I want to be is in some gym class with you snooty foxes!" Shego answered.

"Yeah, well you're here anyway, aren't you? So go on, princess, get out there with your pom-poms and skirt and show us all what a great big alpha female you are." said Amelia.

Despite that Justine, Amelia and Reiger were laughing at her, Shego managed to keep her cool.

Moments later, Shego walked into the gym, Kim and the other cheerleaders were sitting on one of the benches waiting for her.

"The routine's pretty simple, think you can handle it?" Kim asked.

"Possible, please... this'll be a walk in the park." Shego assured her. She glanced at Bonnie and everyone else. Although she was nervous and sweating, Shego tried hard to get through the whole thing.

She then proceeded to do the routine which was a series of jumps, flip and other moves.

Amelia, Justine and Ron Reiger watched near the doorway. It didn't take long for Shego to spot them.

"Dance, monkey, dance for us." Amelia joked.

She, Ron and Justine snickered.

Just as she was about to finish with a backflip, Shego tripped on her shoelaces and fell backwards, bumping into Crystal and Jessica.

"Ok, that's a wrap." said Bonnie.

"Eh, it's ok. Maybe she just needs more practice." Tara pointed out.

"Or maybe she isn't cut out for this, after all." Kim admitted.

Shego dropped her pom-poms on the floor of the locker room and leaned against the wall.

"Worst experience... of my life." She muttered.

"And we loved every minute of it." said Amelia.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang.

"Gotta go... see you in gym class." Justine said before she left the locker room with Amelia and Ron.

Shego thought about what just happened, she hadn't felt like this since she was at her old high school. Snapping out of it, she was startled by Kim, Tara and Hope entering the room.

Kim frowned; she looked at Shego for a moment.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, peachy...see ya..." Shego said sarcastically before she left to change clothes.

Tara, Kim and Hope just looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Tara asked.

When cheer practice was over, Kim, Bonnie and the other girls changed and headed outside.

"All right, ladies, listen up." Said Mr. Barkin.

"How many classes does this guy teach?" Shego asked.

"You'd be surprised." Monique answered.

Currently they were standing on the grass in the middle of the track.

"As part of gym class, you will run one lap on this track. Got that?" Mr. Barkin explained.

All of the girls answered with various replies.

"Good, now let's get started." Said Mr. Barkin.

As they all lined up, Bonnie looked over at Shego.

"Careful Sheena, I hear little girls have got hurt in gym class." She warned.

Shego gritted her teeth, letting out a small growl.

"On your mark… get set…" Mr. Barkin said loudly.

As soon as he pressed down on the air horn, Kim, Bonnie, Shego and the other girls took off.

"Go Kim!" Ron cheered.

"You go girl!" Felix shouted.

He and Ron were watching from the bleachers along with Brick, Alan and few other guys. They had recently cleared the track allowing the girls to run.

Kim panted heavily as she ran.

"Wow, she's good." Said Felix.

"Yeah, all those years of running after bad guys paid off." Ron agreed.

"Dang!" said Crystal.

"That new girl is pretty good." Tara admitted.

She and Crystal were towards the back with Justine, Zita and Hope. Liz, Marcella and Jessica were in the middle. Penny, Monique, Amelia and another girl were towards the front with Kim, Bonnie and Shego in the lead.

Within moments, Shego and Bonnie were running neck and neck, panting.

Although her lungs were starting to hurt, Shego kept going.

Bonnie looked down and stuck her right foot out.

Shego yelped and tripped, hitting the gravel.

Felix's jaw dropped.

"What the heck?!" he exclaimed.

"Did you see that?" Ron asked.

Letting out an angry growl, Shego tried to get up.

"Bonnie!" she yelled.

At hearing her name, the young student looked back for a moment and scoffed.

Shortly after, their run was over.

"One minute, twelve seconds. That's a new record, Possible." Said Mr. Barkin, who looked at his stop watch.

"Thanks." Kim replied, sounding out of breath.

"What's your secret?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Let's just say, I've had a lot of practice." Kim answered.

"Keep it up; the school could use you in the next relay race. Take five, ladies." Said Mr. Barkin.

All the girls immediately congratulated Kim on her winning.

"Great job, Kim." Said Monique.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Tara agreed.

"Aw, it was no big." Kim replied.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing. The new girl wasn't half bad either." Said Crystal.

"Speaking of which, where is she anyway?" Zita asked.

No sooner did she finish her sentence, all of them were alerted by someone moaning in pain.

Turning around, the group spotted Shego who was still on the track. Zita and Kim gasped and quickly rushed over, followed by Crystal and few others.

"Sheena, what happened?" Kim asked.

"Are you ok?" said Zita.

"She fell," Felix answered.

"What?" Kim and Zita said at the same time.

"Yeah, Ron and I saw it." Felix explained.

Kim held out her hand, offering to help Shego up.

She looked for a moment, and then grabbed Kim's hand. She yelped in pain as she stood.

"It was a pretty bad fall," said Ron.

"How'd it happen?" Kim asked.

Shego coughed before she spoke.

"It was Bonnie, she made me trip."

"Bonnie? I'll have a word with her." Said Kim.

Although Shego was one of Kim's biggest foes, she didn't care for Bonnie pulling that kind of stunt, especially since Shego was now a student.

"Maybe you ought to sit this out." Monique suggested.

"I agree," said Zita.

"Good idea, I will." Shego replied.

As she limped towards the bleachers she looked at the track and shook her head.

"You ok?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. This just seems so familiar." Shego answered.

Continuing on her way, Shego passed by Bonnie who had been watching the whole thing.

"Hey Sheena, I heard about your little spill, you all right?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't done it." Shego replied.

"Me?" Bonnie said in shock and gasped.

"I…"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Barkin asked, walking over to the two girls.

"Nothing Mr. Barkin" Bonnie answered, grinning nervously.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"All right… I'm watching you." He warned.

Bonnie went off to rejoin the group but not before Kim pulled her aside.

"I'd like to have a word with you after class." She said.

"Whatever," Bonnie replied.

Shego sat down in the bleachers, not too far from Felix and Ron.

Letting out a loud sigh in the process.

She watched Kim and the others for a few minutes then thought of something.

(Flashback begins)

Shego was running on the track at her school in Atlanta when she tripped and fell.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked the girl standing there.

(Next flashback)

The same girl, stood there looking up and laughing at Shego.

"Little help here?" Shego asked, she was currently stuck in an oak tree.

(3rd Flashback)

Shego had got off the bus and was walking home.

"Aah!" she yelled and started to run from a group of other students throwing snowballs.

(Flashback ends)

Shego sat there hyperventilating.

"Shego, you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, ya look kinda sweaty." Felix pointed out.

"I-I gotta go guys, later." Shego sputtered.

Shego quickly got up and left.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"All right, that's a wrap people, let's go." Said Mr. Barkin.

As the group headed back inside, Bonnie stopped to tie her shoes. She looked up when she noticed someone standing next to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah… Sheena told me what happened on the track, she didn't fall, you tripped her." Kim answered. Folding her arms in front of her chest.

"That's what she said. You can't prove it." Said Bonnie. She finished tying her shoes and stood up.

"Yes, I can. I've got two eye witnesses, Justine and Marcella. They saw it." Kim explained.

"So? What difference does that make?" Bonnie asked.

Just then, Steve Barkin's voice rang out.

"Rockwaller!"

"Yes?" Bonnie asked sheepishly.

"Principal's office, now." Said Mr. Barkin.

Bonnie looked at Kim for a moment before walking away.

Mr. Barkin glanced at his clipboard then at Kim.

"We're one person short, where's that new girl?" he asked.

"Sheena?" Kim replied, she looked around and didn't see any sign of Shego.

"I don't know."

"That's strange, listen you..." Mr. Barkin was cut off.

"Kim, Sheena ran off!" Felix exclaimed.

"We can't find her." Said Ron.

"Yeah, she's gone." Zita added.

"Listen up, you four start looking, I'll keep an eye on things here." Said Mr. Barkin.

"Got it," Kim replied before heading off with Zita, Felix and Ron.

"Ok, where do you think she could've gone?" Kim asked.

"Beats me," said Felix who shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we should split up," Zita suggested.

"Great idea, Ron and I will cover the east side, you two check out the west." Kim replied.

"Let's go." Said Zita and with that they split up.

"This is weird; I wonder why Shego would run…" Kim stopped short.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to something under the bleachers.

As they walked over, Kim was able to get a better look.

"Shego?" she asked.

At hearing her name, Shego looked up.

"Hey guys," she said in a dull tone.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you." Ron added.

"I…" Shego stopped and sighed.

"Never mind."

"You can tell us," Kim assured her.

"Ok, remember when I told you that Bonnie reminded me of a girl I went to school with?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kim replied.

"Well, this isn't the first time I fell." Shego confessed.

"You mean, this happened before?" Kim asked.

"Yes, during my sophomore year." Shego explained.

"Ouch," said Ron.

"Anyway it… I got hurt; my friends walked me home but… I never forgot about it." Shego continued.

"Wow, so this girl she…?" Kim started to say.

"Oh, don't get me started, ever since fourth grade it was ridiculous." Said Shego.

"Well, that was then, this is now." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Shego agreed.

"I've never seen you like this before." Ron admitted.

"Once I left my old school, I changed, but… the time I spent there, I remember it." Said Shego.

"I see, but hey look at the bright side; you're at a different school away from whoever it is." Kim told her.

"Good point," said Shego before she stood up.

"I mean, it's been two years. It's not like she'll show up around here again anytime soon."

Shego gritted her teeth, feeling a sharp pain in her left ankle.

"Maybe you should get that checked out." Kim suggested.

As the three of them walked back to the gym, they spotted Zita and Felix.

"Well…?" Zita started.

"Did you find her?" Felix finished.

"Yes, but she needs to see the nurse." Kim replied.

"Oh brother," Zita sighed.

"Hope she's ok." Said Felix.

The two of them watched Kim, Ron and Shego until they were no longer in sight. The only things that gave away Shego being hurt was that she was limping and was leaning against Kim for support. At first, she was surprised that Kim offered to help her but having been a heroine herself once she didn't have to ask why.

"Mr. Barkin, we found Sheena." Kim announced.

"But she's hurt." Ron added.

"All right, take her to the nurse's office, can't have her limping like that." Mr. Barkin replied.

"We got this," said Kim.

_Later…_

"How'd it go?" Kim asked.

She and Ron had waited outside the nurse's instead of going back to class.

"I'm fine, nurse said to put some ice on my ankle. I got a bruise but otherwise, I'll be ok." Shego explained.

"See you in homeroom."

She then limped down the hallway towards the lockers.

After a while, all three of them had gone back to homeroom.

Shego was relieved to rest her injured limb which was currently sore.

Moments later, the bell rang.

"Phew!" she sighed.

Grabbing her textbook and binder notebook she got up from her desk and walked out.

She groaned a little as she tried to walk.

"Oh, my ankle."

"Hi there," someone greeted her.

Shego turned around and noticed a boy about Kim's age standing there.

"Hey," she said.

"I've seen you around here, it's Sheena, right?" he asked.

"Right." Said Shego.

"I'm Josh. So, you're the new student Alan's been talking about." Josh replied.

"You know him?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, Al's an old friend from third grade. Nice guy." Josh answered.

"Yes, he is." Shego agreed.

"I heard about what happened in gym class. You doin' all right?" Josh asked.

"I'm sore but I'll heal." Shego assured him.

"That's good, hey, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Josh.

"Sure thing, later." Shego replied and with that she and Josh Mankey went their separate ways.

"He's nice," she said to Kim.

"Josh? Oh yeah, you've seen him before haven't you?" Kim replied.

Shego nodded.  
"He was in front of me when I was in line at Smarty- Mart once. Never spoke though."

"Uh-huh," Kim said in dull tone.

"Guess, we'll be headin' out, huh?" Shego asked.

"Right." Kim answered.

"Listen, before I head for my cousins' place, I need to grab my bags." Shego explained.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that." Said Kim.

"Not a problem." Shego assured her.

Just then she tripped over her shoelaces.

"I'm ok!"

_A few minutes later…_

"You still here?" Shego asked, noticing Ron sitting on the steps at the entrance of the school.

"Just waitin' for K.P. she forgot something and had to go back to her locker." Ron explained.

"Oh," Shego replied.

She sat down next to Ron, neither one of them said anything which only lasted about five minutes.

"So…?" Shego started to say.

"What's your favorite kind of music?" Ron asked.

Shego didn't reply.

"You got plans for the weekend?" Ron continued.

Shego remained silent.

"Ok," Ron sighed, so far his attempts to start a conversation failed.

Rufus climbed out his pocket and onto Shego's lap.

"Oh!" She yelped, noticing the hairless rodent.

She smiled briefly.

"Thanks Rufus." She said, stroking his head.

Just then, Shego snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some footsteps.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Sure," said Ron.

"Let's get moving." Shego replied.

Rufus quickly got off Shego's lap and climbed back into Ron's pocket.

After getting their bikes, Shego was about to get on hers but stopped.

"Can you manage?" Kim asked.

"I think so." Shego replied.

She flinched when she placed her left foot on the peddle. Once she got to her cousins' place she would make sure to get some ice to put on her ankle to help the inflammation.

Once they got to Kim's house, Shego called her cousin Nicky.

"Hi Nick, you guys back yet? You are? Great, I'll be right over." Said Shego.

She hung up her cellphone and went to gather her things.

"That was awesome!" Jim exclaimed as he Tim entered the house. The two had returned from soccer practice and were obviously excited.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Ron asked.

"You should've seen us at practice today." Said Jim.

"Yeah, it was so cool." Tim agreed.

"Well, can you show me?" Ron continued.

"It's like this, I was running, then I passed the ball to Tim." Jim explained.

"Then I kicked it into the goal, like so…" Tim replied.

He attempted to demonstrate by kicking the soccer ball towards the opposite end of the living room.

The ball bounced off the wall a couple times before it landed in the guest room.

"Uh-oh" Jim and Tim said at the same time.

"No sweat guys, I'll get it." Ron offered.

He went into the guest room and found the ball in a corner; he also found Shego's shoebox on the floor. Many of the contents were scattered on the floor.

As Ron tried to pick them up, he heard someone walk in.

"Just couldn't resist, could ya?"

He froze and turned around.

"Shego, it's not like that… I…" Ron sputtered.

"Eh, it's ok. Not that I would've shown you guys anyway." She replied.

"What is all this stuff?" Ron asked.

"Just some things I've collected, I've had this box since I was a kid." Shego explained.

She walked over and began to pick up some of the knick-knacks that had fallen out of the box.

"Hey, we better get going my Mom and Dad are…" Kim paused when she entered the room.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Jim and Tim's soccer ball, happened." Ron answered.

"Yikes." Said Kim.

Shego had pretty much gathered up everything that fell out of the box except for the photo album. As Ron picked it up something fell out.

He glanced at the photo and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

Shego picked up the photo and looked at it.

"My parents." She answered.

"Oh… you uh… you look like your Mom." Said Ron.

"I get that a lot." Said Shego as she placed the photo back in the album.

"Shego…" Kim started to say.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Never mind..." said Kim.

A short time later they rode their bikes to a house just four blocks away.

"So, this is where you're cousins live?" Kim asked, looking at the two story house.

"Sure do. I've only been here a couple times because they always came to Atlanta to visit." Shego explained before she rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" someone behind the door yelled.

"Sheena!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Cousin Nicky!" Shego replied.

The two of them hugged briefly.

"It's been a while." Nicky pointed out.

"I know, right?" said Shego.

"Wait a second, I remember you. You're Anika Park." Ron pointed out.

"You're in Ms. Jenkins' class." Said Kim.

"Right." Anika replied.

"But, Shego called you Nicky." Kim pointed out.

"Eh, everybody calls me that." Nicky replied.

"Wow, this really is a small world." Said Kim.

Anika or Nicky as Shego called her was a red head with blue eyes and freckles. She also had her long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Come on in." said Nicky.

"So, where's Aunt Sawyer and Uncle Clifton?" Shego asked.

"They went to the gas station, but they'll be back." Nicky explained.

She shut the door behind Kim and Ron.

"Hang on a second…"

"Chanel, get down here!" Nicky called.

"I'll be right there." Chanel replied.

"Who's Chanel?" Kim asked.

"My sister," Nicky replied.

"Ok, what's going on?" Chanel asked.

"Chanel, guess who's here." Said Nicky.

Chanel's jaw dropped, she then came down the stairs and hugged Shego.

"Sheena!" she exclaimed.

"Chanel… I can't breathe." Shego said in a raspy voice.

"Sorry," she said and let go of her cousin.

"So, you are…?" Ron started to say.

"This is my second cousin Chanel, when we were little people thought we were twins." Shego explained.

"I can see why," said Kim, noticing a resemblance.

Unlike her sister, Nicky, Chanel had black hair and green eyes like Shego. Her complexion was similar; the only difference was the row of freckles under her eyes.

"Well, it looks like you've got some catching up to do so… we'll let ourselves out." Said Kim.

"Oh don't worry about it." Nicky assured Kim.

"So, anything new?" Shego asked.

"Not really, Dusk called yesterday." Nicky answered.

Shego froze.

"She did?"

"Yeah, I was surprised." Nicky replied.

"Who's Dusk?" Ron asked.

"A girl we went to school with. Her family moved to Atlanta a few years ago. We were all kids when we met." Nicky explained.

"Yeah, but her Mom, Mrs. Rockwaller is really nice." Said Chanel.

Kim and Ron stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"Did you say Rockwaller?" Kim replied.

"Yeah, why?" Nicky answered.

"If her last name's Rockwaller then she's probably related to Bonnie." Kim concluded.

"Oh that's great." Said Ron.

Shego groaned.

"Oy, not two of them!"

"Hold on, what time is it?" Kim asked.

Nicky looked at her watch.

"Quarter to four." She answered.

"Oh! I gotta go; I forgot my Dad said he needed some help down at the space center." Said Kim.

"See you tomorrow."

"Well, it was nice you." Nicky replied.

"Same here, see you tomorrow." Kim said before heading out the door with Ron.

After a brief moment of silence, Nicky spoke.

"Why don't you come upstairs and get unpacked?"

"Uh, sure ok." Said Shego.

She grabbed her luggage and laptop bag before following her cousins upstairs.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do." Chanel told her.

Shego grinned at Nicky and Chanel.

"Can't wait."

"Glad to see you again cousin." Said Nicky.

Shego stopped at the top of the stairs.

She looked around for a moment then she looked at Nicky and Chanel.

"You know what?" Shego asked.

"No…" Nicky started.

"What?" Chanel finished.

"It's good to be back." Said Shego.

Nicky and Chanel smiled.

Once Shego got settled in, Chanel noticed a bruise on her cousin's ankle as well as her backpack and school supplies.

"What's with the backpack?"

"Oh, that thing? You might want to sit down. It's a long story." Shego answered…

**MORE TO COME…**

**And that's it for chapter four. Anyhow, Amelia is a high school senior was in the first season. She's in the episode 'The New Ron'. Justine Flanner was in the episode, 'Partners' and Ron Reiger was in season 4. Vinny was in the season one episode Tick-Tick-Tick. Nicky's appearance is based on a background character in the episode 'The Truth Hurts'. I sort of pictured her and Chanel being voiced by Sabrina Le- Beauf and Cree Summer. Some of the quotes and scenes in this chapter are from: Everybody hates Chris, Pound Puppies 2010, Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Hoodwinked, Balto, Winnie the Pooh, The Proud Family and Hey Arnold. Also Mowry is a reference to Taj Mowry who plays Wade. Also the Tasmanian Tiger or Thylacine is a large marsupial from Tasmania. Supposedly they went extinct in 1936 after the last captive Tasmanian Tiger passed away on September 6****th**** at the Hobart Zoo. However, footprints and other evidence have shown that Tasmanian Tigers are more than likely still around but in small numbers.**

**Anyway, I'll start working on Chapter 5 soon.**

**So until then, stay tuned!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Everybody hates Middleton

**Note: Annd here's chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews. Got more character introductions here. Thanks for the reviews… now, on with the story.**

After a long day at school, Shego was exhausted and sore due to her mishap in gym class. Even though she had only been at her cousins' house for just half an hour it was nice to relax. The three of them were currently sitting on the carpet in the guest room, laughing and talking.

"So, you're going back to school?" Nicky asked.

"Yep," Shego answered.

She had just finished telling her cousins about her first two days at Middleton High.

"That's cool, Harold told us you left Go City so… we didn't know where you went after that." Said Nicky.

"Then we saw Kim Possible on TV." Chanel added.

"Yeah," Nicky replied.

Shego stopped smiling and looked at her cousins.

"So, you know…" She concluded.

Nicky and Chanel nodded.

"What about Uncle Clifton and Aunt Sawyer?" Shego asked.

"They know too, they were there when we saw the report." Nicky answered.

Shego quickly went from happy to sad.

Now that she knew her Aunt, Uncle and cousins had found out she was working with Drakken, she wasn't sure how to explain it to them.

"Oh… look, I… Harold… Hego, drove me nuts. I missed you two and…" Shego sputtered.

"Aunt Sondra?" Nicky asked.

Shego froze and looked at Nicky.

"My Mom?" she asked.

After a few seconds, Shego sniffled. Tears had built up in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied sadly as she wiped her eyes.

"I understand, Cousin." said Nicky.

"Me too," Chanel replied.

"Thanks, you two are like the sisters I never had." Shego told them before giving them a hug.

Both Nicky and Chanel were both kind-hearted girls. Nicky was mostly known at Middleton High for being understanding, reasonable and caring. Chanel was more energetic than her sister. Despite her friendly and cheerful disposition, she was also somewhat shy and skittish at times.

"Come 'on, we got something to show ya." Said Chanel, as she got up and started to leave the room.

"Can you walk?" Nicky asked.

"I think so," Shego answered.

She slowly stood up and followed Nicky down the hallway.

As she walked in the room, Shego instantly recognized it.

"Ten years later and you guys are still sharing a room?" Shego asked.

"Hey, we're sisters." Said Nicky.

"It's what we do." Chanel added.

Nicky and Chanel's room hadn't changed that much since Shego's last visit. The cream colored walls, pine wood chest of drawers, tan colored carpet and bunk beds were still pretty much the same. Other furniture such as a bookshelf, nightstand, a couple of lamps, a desk and a small TV was still in the same place.

Shego leaned against the doorway, smiling.

"So I see." She said.

Just then a voice rang out.

"We're home."

"Mom's home, c'mon." said Nicky who quickly left the room followed by Chanel and Shego.

"Hi Mom, you won't believe who…" Nicky stopped short.

"Is that my niece?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, it's me Aunt Sawyer." Shego answered before walking down the stairs.

"Oh, Sheena." Said Sawyer as she hugged her.

"You're so tall and so thin… have you been skipping a few meals?"

Shego chuckled at her aunt's question.

Sawyer was Sondra's sister. Her complexion was similar to Shego and Chanel but wasn't nearly as pale. Although she had silky black hair, her eyes were hazel colored. She was tall like Nicky and Shego and lean.

"Oy, how long has it been?" Shego asked, regarding the last time she had seen her relatives.

"Two years," Sawyer answered.

"You've really grown, looking more like Sondra." Said Clifton.

"No doubt, Dad." Nicky agreed.

Clifton had short dark red hair, it was obvious Nicky inherited his looks in terms of eye color and freckles; the only exception was her long red hair was about two shades lighter than his. He was about an a couple feet shorter than Sawyer and was rather slim.

"When I called Nicky said you were out of town." Shego said before sitting in a nearby reclining chair.

"Yes, we were on a business trip in New York." Clifton explained as he sat down on the couch next to Sawyer.

"O…K." said Shego.

"Anyway… you came visit us or…?" Sawyer asked.

"Sheena's goin' back to school." Chanel announced.

"Chanel," Nicky groaned.

"Sheena, is that true?" Sawyer replied.

Shego sighed and looked at her aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Sawyer it is."

"Well, that's wonderful. I was wondering what happened to you after you left Go City." Said Sawyer.

"Then we found out you started working for Drak… well, you-know." Clifton added.

"But Sheena, why did you leave?" Sawyer asked.

Shego looked at Sawyer and Clifton nervously.

"Hego drove me nuts…. I missed you, my friends and… Mom and Dad." Shego confessed.

"I see, well she and Kelvin miss you too." Said Sawyer.

Shego blinked twice.

"They do?"

Sawyer nodded.

"Hego told us after you left he lost contact."

"Yeah," Shego said in a dull tone.

"When was the last time you guys talked?" Nicky asked.

"About…" Shego stopped short and paused.

"I don't remember… has he called here?"

"Not recently." Sawyer answered.

After a moment of silence, Clifton spoke up.

"So, who's hungry?"

At that moment, Sawyer, Nicky, Chanel and Shego just looked at him raising their eyebrows.

"What?" Clifton asked.

Meanwhile…

"Ok, that's takes care of those boxes." Said Kim as she came up from the basement. She was currently at the space center helping her Dad clear out one of the storage rooms.

"Uh, Kimmie cub," Mr. Possible started to say.

"Yeah Dad?" she asked.

He then pointed to a large stack of cardboard boxes in the corner of the room. The stack looked to have about 12 boxes and Kim had already made two trips.

"Ohh, c'mon!" Kim groaned.

_Later that night…_

"Sheena, I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to your leg?" Sawyer asked, noticing her niece had a limp.

"I got hurt, fell during gym." Shego explained.

"Let me guess, on the track?" Clifton asked.

"Uh-huh," Shego replied.

"Oh brother," Clifton said with a sign.

"Was it an accident or what?"

"No, some girl made me trip." Said Shego.

"Bonnie Rockwaller." Nicky added.

"Dusk's cousin?" Sawyer asked.

Shego nearly fell over at hearing this.

"Whoa, they're cousins?"

"Yes, Bree told me she had a niece who lives in Middleton and that's Bonnie." Sawyer explained.

"Swell…" Shego groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I've got some homework to finish so… I'm gonna go study."

"Want some help?" Nicky offered.

"That'd be great, thanks." Shego replied.

She then got up from her seat and followed her cousins upstairs.

Sawyer sighed as she wanted her niece.

"Nice having her back isn't it?"

"Yes, but what are we gonna tell Sondra and Kelvin?" Clifton asked.

"We'll figure something out." Sawyer answered.

"I hope so." Clifton replied as he gathered up the paper plates and cups off the table.

After all that happened that day, getting takeout from Bueno Nacho wasn't a bad idea at all.

_Sometime later…  
_

Kim groaned as she looked at her notebook paper. She was currently stretched out on her bed with her textbooks and pencil off to the side.

"Where's a calculator when I need one?" she asked herself.

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up and realized who it was on the caller I.D.

"Hey Ron," she greeted him.

"Hi K.P. how's algebra going?" he asked.

"Fair, I'm up to my neck in paper and I'm only on page twenty-two." She explained.

"Yikes… but wait, didn't you tutor Tara last semester?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but that was nothing compared to this." Kim replied.

"I hear ya, speaking of which you hear from Nicky at all?" said Ron.

"About twenty minutes ago, she and Shego are studying too." Kim answered.

"Well, at least we're all in it together." Ron pointed out.

"True, look I'm gonna have to call you back later so…" Kim started to say.

"Oh, no problem, later K.P." said Ron.

"Bye" Kim replied before she hung up.

She glanced at her homework, even though she had been studying for almost an hour she hadn't made much progress.

"Ok, great." She said to herself.

Meanwhile…

"Hey girls, just checking on you." Said Sawyer as she stuck her head in the doorway of Nicky and Chanel's room.

"We're fine." Nicky assured her.

"Yeah," Shego agreed.

"Good. Nicky, this came for you in the mail." Said Sawyer as she handed her an envelope.

"What is it?" Shego asked, once Sawyer had left.

"Don't know," Nicky replied.

She then opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

"You gotta be kidding," she said once she finished.

"What?" Shego asked once more.

"See for yourself." Said Nicky as she handed Shego the letter.

It didn't take long for Shego to read it.

"Dear Nicky, it's been a while. I'm coming to Middleton soon, signed… D… oh no, not her! Anyone but her!"

Shego leaned back against the wall and groaned.

"Chill, Sheen. She's probably coming to see Bonnie; she doesn't know you're here." Nicky assured her.

"You're right, thanks." Said Shego as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Phew!"

_The next day…_

Shortly after the bell rang, everyone rushed off to their remaining classes.

Shego sighed as she opened her locker.

"Another day, another…" Shego stopped short when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Sheena!"

"Hey Brick," Shego greeted him.

"How you doin'?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" Shego replied.

"Can't complain… I…uh, heard what happened to you in gym class yesterday. I'm sorry Bonnie treated you that way." Said Brick.

"I've seen you guys around school, is she always like that?" Shego asked.

"Mostly." Brick replied.

"Why are you friends with her, anyway?" Shego continued.

"I dunno, we grew up together so… I guess that's why." Brick said as he tied his shoes.

"Have you told her how you feel about how she treats your friends?" Shego asked.

"I did once," Brick answered.

"And what happened?" Shego continued.

"She stopped talking to me for a month." He said.

"Ooh, how do you feel about how she treats you?" Shego asked.

"All right, I guess. I think things would be better if she was nicer, but just to me but everybody." Brick admitted.

"Well, go on and tell her that." Shego suggested.

"Ya think I should?" Brick asked.

"It's worth a try." Said Shego.

"Ok, I'll do that." Brick replied.

"You know, Sheena you're… you're all right."

"So are you, Brick." Shego said with a smile.

"Hey, I'll see ya in gym." Said Brick before he continued on his way towards the gym.

"Uh… yeah," Shego said nervously.

She shut her locker and leaned against it.

"I'm dog chow," she groaned.

Moments later…

"All right, because of the sudden drop in temperature, we're moving this class indoors. Normally, I'd have you all outside anyway but since it's cold and flu season, the staff wants as many students in school as possible. So, no calling in sick unless it's absolutely necessary. Got that?" Mr. Barkin explained.

The students just nodded in reply.

"Good. Ok, lesson one, rope climbing. First up… Kim Possible."

"No big," said Kim.

She stepped forward, cracking her knuckles and stretching. She then grabbed the rope.

Mr. Barkin looked at his stop watch, ready to start.

"And… go!"

At that moment, Kim started to climb.

"Whoa!" Brick exclaimed.

"I'll say, look at carrot top go." said Vinny.

"Cheerleader's good." Junior said as he and the other students watched.

Kim panted heavily once she got to the top and rang the bell.

"One minute, thirty seconds. Not bad." Mr. Barkin who had timed the whole thing.

"Ok, now…"

Mr. Barkin glanced at his clipboard looking at the names of the students that were currently in the class.

"Gomer." He said.

Shego looked up at hearing her last name.

"Wha?" she sputtered.

"You're next," Mr. Barkin announced.

"Great," Shego muttered.

She stepped forward, looked at the rope and gulped.

Shego quickly turned around when she heard Amelia and Bonnie giggling.

She then looked at the rope once more.

"Oy, here goes nothing." She said to herself and started climbing.

"She'll never make it." Amelia, Bonnie and Justine said at the same time.

Shego struggled as she climbed higher and higher.

"C'mon Cousin," Nicky whispered.

"Shego panted heavily, although she had climbed trees, rooftops and even mountains, it was no easy task.

She paused to catch her breath and then kept on going.

Kim and everyone else watched from the floor below.

"Doggone it," said Crystal.

"Wow," was all Tara could say.

After a few moments of trial and error, Shego made it to the top, ringing the bell in the process.

"No way!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Whoa, she actually made it." Said Justine.

Mr. Barkin looked at his stopwatch and was shocked.

"Forty-eight seconds! A new record!" he announced.

Several of the students cheered at hearing this.

Kim smiled as she watched Shego climb back down.

"Well, I'll be." She said, feeling happy for her classmate.

Once back on the floor, Shego stopped to take a break.

"Phew, I'm exhausted."

Taking a sip of her bottled water, she sat back and relaxed.

The moment was short lived when Amelia and Justine approached her.

"Hey," Amelia greeted.

Shego immediately looked up, startled at first.

"What?" she asked.

"Easy, we just want to talk." Justine assured her.

"About…?" Shego started to say.

"We saw what you did on the rope. That was…" Amelia was cut off.

"Awesome!" Justine sputtered.

"Thanks, so why are you guys here?" Shego asked.

"We just want to put our differences aside, you know, be friends." Justine answered.

"What's the catch?" Shego continued.

Justine was rather surprised.

"Catch? Nothing."

"Look, Sheena what you did out there was impressive… no student has climbed the rope that fast in thirty years." Amelia explained.

"Really? Wow." Said Shego.

"So, what do you say?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, what about all that cheerleading stuff?" Shego replied.

"About that, we just find it kind of…" Justine started to say.

"Silly," Amelia finished.

"But Kim's a cheerleader," Shego pointed out.

"That's true," Justine agreed.

The three of them were silent but only for a few seconds.

"So, what have you got to say?" Justine asked after a while.

"Ok, but on one condition." Shego answered.

"Name it," said Justine.

"If you're friends with me then you've got accept Kim and them too." Shego explained.

Justine smiled.

"Deal," she said before shaking hands with Shego.

_1 hour later…_

"Phew! I am ready to go home." Shego said to herself grabbing her textbooks out of her locker.

"Is that so?" Someone asked.

"Aah!" Shego yelled, bumping into her locker door.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked.

"I saw what you did in gym today." Said Bonnie.

"And?" Shego replied, rubbing her forehead.

"That took guts, what's your secret?" she asked.

"I used to climb trees when I was a kid." Shego explained.

"Oh wow… you're tougher than I thought." Bonnie confessed.

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone I said that." Bonnie replied.

Shego chuckled.

"Sure."

A short time later, school was out for the day. She was sitting outside waiting for Nicky when Kim walked up.

"Hey Sheena, we're going to Bueno Nacho, wanna come?"

"Eh, why not?" Shego replied.

She got up and followed Kim with Nicky not too far behind.

"That was great, what you did in gym class." Said Crystal who was with Kim and a few of her friends.

"Yeah," Tara agreed.

"You're really good." Said Marcella.

"Well, I don't know about all that." Shego replied.

"Whatever, still nobody's climbed that rope like that in ages." Said Hope.

Shego looked at the other girls for a moment. First she was just some new student at Middleton High now she was being treated like a celebrity?

"You guys don't get out much do you?" she asked.

Kim and the others just laughed.

"That's really funny." Said Justine.

A few minutes later they walked into Bueno Nacho.

"So that's when I said, if say that again we're…" Justine stopped short realizing she was next in line.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho, can I take your or…" Ned trailed off as he looked up.

"Oh, hi. Have we met?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Said Justine.

Just then, Zita stepped in.

"Small talk later,"

"Right." Justine and Ned said simultaneously.

_A short time later_…

"Number fifty-eight," a voice rang out over the P.A. system.

"I got this," said Brick to Kim and the others and then went to pick up their order.

"Hey Ned," he greeted him.

"Hey Brick… uh, who's that?" Ned replied.

Brick looked in the same direction as Ned and quickly spotted who he was talking about.

"Who? Her? That's Justine, she goes to my school. I think she's friends with Kim's cousin, Larry." Brick explained.

"Oh… I know Larry but I've never seen her before…. I don't think." Said Ned.

"Eh, she's usually busy with some project, I've never seen her that much either. She was on the cover of a magazine once." Brick continued.

"Magazine? Wait…" Ned sputtered.

He looked at Justine more closely and then recognized her.

"That's Justine Flanner!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, you know her?" Brick asked.

"Not really but I've read about her." Ned answered.

"That's cool… ya know, maybe you should talk to her. I think you guys would be good friends." Brick suggested.

"Think so?" Ned asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's not so bad once you get to know her." Brick answered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Ned.

"Kay… thanks Ned." Brick replied before picking up a tray.

"No problem," Ned said with a smile.

After getting their order, everyone had pretty much started eating except for Shego.

"What do you call this again?" she asked.

"The naco, it's a mix between a taco and nachos. Try it." Ron answered.

Shego looked down at the plate of nacos in front of her.

She picked up a piece and looked at Kim and Ron.

"If I die, you stay away from my funeral." She told them.

"Just try it," Ron insisted.

Shego took a bite out of the naco and swallowed it seconds later.

"That's actually pretty good." She said.

"And you're lookin' at the guy who came up with it." Ron confessed.

"Seriously?" Shego asked.

"Yep," Ron answered.

"You got a check for this?" Shego continued.

"Royalties, from every nacho sold. Where do you think Drakken got that money from?" Ron replied.

Shego nearly choked on a tortia chip.

"Whoa, hold up the money was from all those nacos?" she asked.

"Sure was," said Ron.

"Yikes… you still collecting?" Shego continued.

Ron took a sip of his seven-up before answering.

"Yeah, but not like the first time."

"Huh, interesting." Said Shego before she finished up the rest of the naco.

"Hey, hey ease up on the red pepper, Bonnie. You remember what happened last time?" Brick warned.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Said Bonnie who was at the moment using way too much red pepper.

As Brick took a bite out of his chicken Quesada, he noticed some of the pepper had gotten on it.

He then quickly grabbed his Dr. Pepper and took a few sips.

"I told you." Said Brick.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized.

Brick coughed before he spoke again.

"Never again."

_Later that day…  
_

Shego groaned as she down on the bed in the guest room.

"I am so sore." She said herself as she removed her shoes

Just then, her cellphone rang.

Shego immediately picked up, having worked with Drakken for so long; she had a habit of answering her phone whenever he called.

"Hello?"

It didn't take long for her to realize the person on the other end wasn't Drakken.

"There better be a good reason why you're calling. How'd you get this number anyway?" Shego asked.

"Never mind, I need you to…" Hego stopped short.

"Uh-huh. Ok, I'll be there tomorrow. Bye" said Shego before she hung up.

_The next day, after school…_

"So, let me get this straight, you have to go up to Go City?" Kim asked.

"Yes, my brother called me last night. So, I need to pick up Jergen." Shego answered.

"Who's Jergen?" Ron asked.

"My dog." Shego answered.

"Ohhh…" Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"Anyway, I got to go to get some things from my locker and…" Shego stopped short when she ran into someone. Causing a small thud.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl exclaimed.

"Sorry…" said Shego.

She then looked up and saw who it was.

"It's you!"

"Sheena Gomer? Wow, didn't expect to see you here." Said the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Shego asked, she quickly recognized the other girl. She was tall and lean, with mousy brown hair, a light complexion and blue eyes. It was Dusk!

"Visiting my cousin, Bonnie." Dusk explained.

"O…K. look Dusk, I don't want any problems so…" Shego was cut off.

"Oh, don't worry, besides I'd never waste time on a runt like you." Said Dusk.

"I'm not a runt!" Shego yelled.

Dusk simply scoffed, obviously half listening.

"Whatever, I gotta go. Later," she said before going off to find Bonnie.

"Was that Dusk?" Kim asked as she walked up.

"Yep," Shego replied.

"Wow, she's…" Kim started to say.

"Scary," Ron finished.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Shego before she opened her locker.

"So, how'd your first meeting after 2 years go anyway?" Kim asked.

"Not good. She's still the same." Shego answered.

"Oh," was all Kim could say.

Shego sighed as she grabbed her books and shut her locker.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to this." Shego admitted.

Kim looked down the hall towards the direction where Dusk had gone.

"Me either," she said.

_Later…_

"I didn't even know you had a dog." Said Kim.

"Yeah, I do…" Shego replied.

"Uh, question?" Ron started to say.

"Yes?" Shego answered.

"How'd you get a dog in the first place?" Ron asked.

"I got him when I was sixteen… I had wanted one for a while and my Mom thought it was a good idea…" Shego explained.

_2 years ago…_

"I'm home," Shego announced as she walked into the house and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Sheena, how was school?" Sondra stopped in her tracks when she noticed the cut under her daughter's left eye.

"What happened?" she asked as she examined Sheena's face.

"I ran home from the bus stop." Sheena replied.

"Again? That's the third time this week." Said Sondra.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"Sheena ran from the bus stop." Sondra answered.

The person she was talking to was Kelvin, who looked something like an older version of Hego.

"Again? Who was it?" he asked.

"Dusk and four other students." Sheena explained.

"Oh… go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute." Said Sondra.

"'Kay," Sheena sighed and went upstairs.

Since fourth grade it wasn't uncommon for Sheena to run all the way home as soon as she got off the bus. Every once in a while she'd trip or bump into something, as a result she came home with either a cut or bruise.

"This is getting ridiculous. Every semester it's the same thing." Sondra said after a moment.

"Yes it is, and we've even talked to Dusk's parents too." Kelvin agreed.

The two of them sat on the couch trying to figure out what to do.

"Kelvin, I've been thinking, Sheena needs something to look forward to after school." Said Sondra.

"Like what? A job? Well if you need help at the vet's office…" Kelvin was cut off.

"No, I meant something else." Sondra replied.

"Ok, maybe we need to transfer her to another school." Kelvin suggested.

"She needs a friend," said Sondra.

_Back to the present…._

"So, that's why you got a dog?" Kim asked.

"That and I always wanted one but after Mego's hamster ran away, we didn't have any other pets except for two goldfish." Shego answered.

"Ok, you got a dog but I don't get it." Said Ron.

"Me either," Kim admitted.

Shego looked at Kim, obviously uneasy.

"Unlike you, Kim I… didn't have a lot of friends." Shego confessed.

"You didn't?" Kim asked.

Shego simply shook her head.

"No. truth be told when I was young, I was kinda shy…. Anyhow…" Shego continued.

_2 years ago…._

"My Mom thought if I got a pet it might help."

"I'm just saying." Sondra said to Kelvin.

"Saying what? She's got friends." He replied.

"Kel, you know what I'm talking about." Sondra answered.

Kelvin sighed.

"Ok…"

Shego looked down from the top of the stairs, exhaling loudly. It was going to be a long night.

_Back to the present…_

"So, how'd you get Jergen?" Kim asked.

(Flashback begins)

"It all started on a Saturday, my friends and I were at the mall and we stopped at this pet store"

I had been in there before, mostly to look at the puppies, then I saw two corgis and that was it."

Shego went up to the Plexiglas window, looking at the different puppies in the kennels. Among them were toy breeds, hounds and some mixes also called designer breeds. In the left hand corner were two corgi puppies. Shego then smiled and watched them for a few minutes.

(Flashback ends)

"So, you got Jergen from a pet store?" Ron asked.

"Yes, when I was a sophomore." Shego answered.

(Flashback begins)

"His sister had him in a corner, they were playing… he was the runt… and I really liked him."

Shego watched the two month old cardigan welsh corgis playing in their kennel. The smaller of the two got her attention. His fur was black, tan and white. He also had floppy ears and blue eyes with a mix of brown.

It didn't take Shego long for her to decide to take a closer look at the puppy.

"Can I see the corgi, please? The small one." She asked one of the pet store employees.

"They took him out for me to see and… he was actually scared at first." Shego explained.

The puppy was placed on the floor of a small pen. He whimpered as he looked at Shego with his tail tucked between his legs.

She felt sorry for the pup who obviously looked scared.

"Aww, come here." Said Shego.

"Then I picked him up…"

She gently picked up the corgi and held him close to her chest.

Shego giggled as he licked her face.

"And… that's all it took, when I held him I knew that this was the dog I have been looking for."

(Flashback ends)

"So you brought him home after that?" Kim asked.

"Not yet, first I told my Mom about it." Shego answered.

_2 years ago…_

"I'm back," Shego announced as she entered the house.

"Hey there, you have fun at the mall?" Sondra asked as she stuck her head out of the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Mom, you have to see this puppy… he is so cute!" said Shego.

"Really?" Sondra continued.

"Yes! He's a corgi and… oh, you gotta see him." Shego replied.

"Ok, I'm off on Tuesday. We'll go see him then," said Sondra.

"Great, thanks, Mom." Shego said before hugging her mother.

_2 days later…_

"When we got there, he and sister were still in their kennel. He got excited when he saw me…'

Sheena walked into the pet store, the corgi puppy she had seen a couple of days ago, quickly spotted her and began wagging his tail.

"The next thing I worried about was if my Mom liked him."

Once the pup had been brought out, Sheena picked him up for her mother to see.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

Sondra looked at the puppy and smiled.

"He's very cute." She said, patting him on the head.

"Now I just have to talk to your Dad."

"Yeah," Sheena sighed.

Sometime later, they left the pet store.

Once back home, Kelvin and Sondra sat down in the kitchen and talked it over.

"So they talked, then they called me in…"

"You called?" Sheena asked, sticking her head in the doorway.

"Yes, we talked about it and… you're sure you want this puppy?" Sondra replied.

"Yes, Mom." Sheena replied.

Sondra and Kelvin looked at each other then at their daughter.

"Ok, we'll go get him tomorrow." said Sondra.

"All right!" Sheena exclaimed.

She paused and thought of something.

"Wait, when?" she asked.

"After you get home from." Sondra answered.

"Thank you! Whoo-hoo!" Sheena said happily before running upstairs to tell her brothers.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Kelvin asked after a while.

"You saw how happy she was didn't you?" Sondra replied.

"Yes," Kelvin sighed. He smiled briefly, seeing his daughter happy always made him feel good.

"Well, there you go." Said Sondra.

The next day…

"We went to the store the next day and… he was still there."

Sheena walked towards the kennel for the last time; the corgi puppy went up to the Plexiglas and barked.

"Hi Pal," Sheena greeted him.

The pup wagged his tail, happy to see her.

"You're coming home with me." Sheena announced.

The corgi puppy yapped happily at hearing this.

It wasn't long before he was taken out of his kennel and was handed to Sheena.

He licked her face with his tail wagging rapidly.

"That was one of the best days of my life."

(Flashback ends)

"Oh, it was great, I'll never forget that." Said Shego.

"Sounds like it went well," Kim replied.

"Yeah, it did." Shego continued.

(Flashback begins)

"On the ride home he stared at me the entire time."

After leaving the pet store, on the way home, the corgi puppy sat on Sheena's lap, looking at her curiously.

"I decided to call him Jergen. My brothers thought it was a weird name, but I couldn't think of anything else that fit him."

"We were inseparable; I taught him how to sit."

Jergen sat in front of Sheena waiting patiently for her to give him a milk bone.

"Taught him to play fetch…"

Sheena picked up a stick and threw it. Jergen then went to retrieve it.

"He even learned how to talk,"

"Hello." Said Sheena.

Jergen barked in reply which sounded almost like he was saying: "Hello."

Sheena laughed, it was pretty funny.

(Flashback ends)

"Since then, Jergen was always my best friend." Said Shego.

"So, what happened?" Kim asked.

Shego paused for a moment then she spoke.

"Well, when I moved to Go City, my parents kept him and I would call to check up on him and…"

"And then you left Go City," Kim finished.

"Yep, I haven't seen Jergen in months. if I can keep him with me, that'll work..." Said Shego.

She looked at the photo of Jergen she had in her wallet.

"I hope…"

_Later that day…_

"Thanks for the lift, Dr. Freeman," said Kim as she, Ron and Shego got out of the S.U.V.

"Oh, it was the least I could do after you saved me and Sadie." He replied.

"No big, it actually helped improve my driving skills." Kim continued.

"Great, see you later." Said Dr. Freeman before he drove off.

"Ok, now what?" Ron asked.

"Guess this is where we get our next ride." Kim answered.

"Yep," Shego agreed.

They had just been dropped off at Go City Harbor.

The trio quickly spotted a dock where several motor boats were parked.

It didn't take long for Ron to notice a rather large sign not far away that said 'Boat rentals'

"Ohh, ok." He said.

A few minutes later, they had rented a small motor boat and made their way to the Go Tower.

"With all the frequent trips your brothers make going to and from here, wouldn't it make sense for you guys to have your own boat?" Ron asked.

"We did once, but it got totaled in a storm." Shego answered.

"Wow, that explains a lot." Said Kim.

"We had insurance but never replaced the boat." Shego explained.

Just then Kim shut the motor off.

"We're here," she announced.

The tree of them climbed out of the boat removing their life jackets in the process.

Once they reached the entrance, Shego placed her hand on the scanner.

"Huh, still works." She said, sounding surprised.

As they entered the building, Shego looked around. It had been a while since she had been to the Go Tower.

"Sis, good to see you." Said Hego, he immediately went up to Shego and hugged her.

"Uh…Hego?" she started to say.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He apologized.

"Obviously, so what's the deal with Jergen?" Shego asked.

"I don't know, he won't eat, he won't play fetch… I took him to the vet and she said he was fine so… I guess he misses you." Hego answered.

"Sounds like it. I miss him too." Shego confessed.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Hego.

He opened the door leading to the team's break room.

"Get him off me!" Mego exclaimed.

Hego sighed; his brother wasn't all that good at handling dogs, or any domestic animal for that matter.

"Here we go…" he said to himself.

"Mego, just give him the milk bone, will you?"

"All right," Mego sighed, tossing a milk bone to Jergen.

It wasn't long until he spotted Shego.

"Shego? What are you doing here?"

"Hego called me, said something was up with Jergen." She explained.

"Oh," was all Mego could say.

"Where's the little rascals?" Shego asked, referring to the Wego twins.

Mego laughed, the nickname was pretty funny.

"They're at school… basketball practice," he answered.

"Uh-huh, so they decided to join the team?" Shego continued.

"Yeah, they did, you weren't too bad yourself." Said Mego.

"Get out of here," Shego replied, blushing at the comment.

"Anyway…" Mego trailed off.

He whistled for Jergen to come.

"Jergen, look who's here,"

Jergen's ears perked up at hearing his name, he then spotted Shego.

The two year old Corgi, quickly got up and ran over to Shego barking loudly.

"Jergen!" Shego exclaimed and picked him up.

She laughed as he licked her face.

"I missed you so much," Shego said, as she hugged him.

"He missed you too." Mego admitted.

"We all do, Shego," Hego confessed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Hego answered.

"Really," Mego added.

"So, you still working for that Dr. Drakken guy?" Hego asked.

"Yes, but…" Shego was cut off.

"She's been in Middleton the past few days," Kim explained.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"So, you're staying at Aunt Sawyer and Uncle Clifton's place?" Hego asked.

Shego nodded.

"Nicky and Chanel still sharing a room?" Mego asked.

"Sure are, I don't know why." Shego answered, placing Jergen on the floor.

"Eh, some things never change." Said Mego.

A short time later, Kim, Ron and Shego got ready to leave.

"Thanks, for calling. I really missed Jergen," Shego said to her brother.

"Oh, no problem. Tell Aunt Sawyer and Uncle Clifton I said hi." Hego replied.

"Sure thing." Shego told him.

"And… Sheena?" Hego started to say.

"Yeah?" Shego replied, it had been a while since her brother called her by her real name.

"Stay out of trouble." He said.

"Don't I always?" Shego asked.

"Well…" Mego was cut off.

"Don't answer that, bye you guys." Said Shego before she climbed in the boat.

Hego sighed and walked the boat until it was no longer in site.

"Well, I better get back to work," he said after a moment of silence.

"Same here," Mego replied, before going their separate ways.

_Later that day…_

"I'm back, and look who I brought with me." Said Shego as she walked in the door.

"Jergen!" Nicky and Chanel said at the same time.

"Yeah," Shego said with a sigh, letting her cousins pet the young dog.

_Three weeks later…_

"So, how's Jergen doing?" Kim asked.

"Much better, I take him for walks, we go to the park…" Shego answered.

"That's great." Said Monique.

They were currently walking back to Kim's house to study and so far, the conversation had been pleasant.

"Anyway…" Shego was cut off.

"Check it out!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

All of them looked up and saw a flock of Canadian Geese. It was around fifteen all flying in a V shaped formation and honking loudly.

"Must be migrating." Shego concluded.

"Probably so," Kim agreed.

It was now October and the middle of migration season. For residents in Middleton, New York and other cities it wasn't uncommon to see ducks and geese flying south at this time of the year.

_1 month later, in November…_

"Off to meet Ron and Monique at Bueno Nacho," Kim announced, she grabbed her coat off the rack and headed for the door.

"Kimmie, you forgot something." Her Mom called.

"Oh, my scarf, thanks Mom." Said Kim who picked up her dark pink and white striped scarf off the kitchen table.

She was about to head back to the front door but stopped in her tracks when her Dad said something.

"Uh, you forgot something else too."

"What's that?" Kim asked, turning around to face her parents.

"The leaves, you said you were going to rake them." Mr. Possible answered.

"Oh, right! I'll get on that later, bye!" said Kim.

Dr. Possible quickly grabbed Kim by her scarf, causing her to gag.

"Kim, I asked you to do this last week, now promise me you'll rake those leaves." She said.

Kim sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of it.

"Ok, Mom, I will."

Shortly after that, Kim went outside grabbed a rake from the garage and got to work.

"Some Friday this turned out to be." She said to herself.

"Kim," Monique called.

"Hey Monique," she greeted her.

"Where you been?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, you were supposed to meet us at Bueno Nacho twenty minutes ago." Ron pointed out.

"I know, I just had to rake these leaves, sorry." Kim explained.

"It's ok, we understand." Monique replied.

"You need some help?"

"Uh, sure there's an extra rake in the garage." Said Kim.

"I'll get it," Ron offered and ran off towards Kim's garage.

For next fifteen minutes the three of them raked and gathered leaves into large black trash bags

"Ok, almost done." Kim said, noticing the front lawn was almost leaf free.

"You guys seen Rufus?" Ron asked.

Just then they were alerted by the sound of rustling coming from one of the trash bags.

Monique quickly opened the bag which was full of red, orange and yellow leaves.

"I think I found him." She said.

"Rufus! How'd you get in there?" Ron asked as he picked up the mole rat.

"Must've got picked up with the rest of the leaves." Monique concluded.

"You're probably right," said Ron.

"We've got just a few more and…" Kim stopped short when Bonnie's voice rang out.

"Hey Kim,"

She rode by on her bike, scattering a pile of red and yellow oak tree leaves.

"Bonnie! I just raked those." Said Kim.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm off to the mall, clearance sale at Club Banana, later." Bonnie replied before she took off on her bike towards the Middleton Mall.

Kim looked at the lawn which was once again covered in leaves.

"Now we have to start over,"

"Nice," Monique groaned.

_December…_

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?" Justine asked.

"Nope, it's cold." Josh answered.

The two of them were standing outside the school, waiting for the bus with the rest of their classmates. Although it was still fall, now that it was mid-December, the temperature had dropped and the weather was more like winter. Though everyone had jackets on along with scarves and gloves, which didn't make much of a difference.

"I heard it might snow," said Tara.

"Nah, it is cold but not below freezing, has to be in the thirty degree range for it to snow." Justine explained.

"Well, forty-five degrees is cold enough." Said Josh. He shuddered, feeling the cold on his face.

"I'll say, my Mom wouldn't let me leave the house without my hat and gloves. Glad she made me take 'em." Brick told him.

"Oh good, the bus is here," Tara announced, noticing the school bus pulling up.

"Phew! Great," Justine sighed.

"So, Kim what are your plans for winter break?" Josh asked.

"Eh, I don't know yet. My cousin Joss is supposed to come here for a visit but I don't know for sure." Kim answered.

"What about you Ron?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, any plans?" Tara said, chiming in.

"Not yet, it's pretty wide open. What about you guys?" Ron replied.

"Well," Josh started to say.

"I don't know." Tara admitted.

"My parents have a cabin up in Mount Middleton. We go skiing every winter." Justine explained.

"You… skiing?" Brick asked.

"Hey, I don't spend all my time working on some science project." Justine replied.

"That's cool," said Kim.

Justine smiled.

"Thanks,"

After getting on the bus and sitting down, Bonnie took a moment to speak up.

"Well, you wanna know where I'm going for winter break?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh…" everyone replied.

"Santa Monica, my Aunt Bree has a beach house out there." Bonnie explained.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Tara asked.

"Only a week, we'll be leaving the following Friday." Said Bonnie.

"Wow," was all Kim could say.

"A whole week without Bonnie." Said Ron.

"Yeah," Monique sighed.

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Sweet!" said Felix as he gave Monique a high five.

_Later…_

"Night girls," said Sawyer.

She then went downstairs to join Clifton in the living room. It was now ten 'o clock. After having dinner earlier that night, Nicky, Chanel and Shego had gone to do their homework which took up nearly 2 hours. By the time it was a quarter to ten the three of them were exhausted.

Sawyer let out a loud sigh as she sat down on the couch next to Clifton. The dishes were done; Jergen had been fed and taken out for a walk. Now that the girls and dog had gone to bed, the house was pretty quiet for the most part.

"Phew! What a day," said Sawyer.

"Yes!" Clifton agreed.

He glanced at the window and saw what was outside.

"Sawyer, look!" he exclaimed.

Sawyer looked in the same direction as Clifton and gasped.

"It's snowing! Oh the girls are gonna be in for a surprise tomorrow." She said.

The next day…

"Shego, Shego wake up." Said Chanel.

"Wha…? What is it, Chanel?" Shego asked in a drowsy tone.

"You gotta see this, look outside." Chanel replied.

Shego sighed and looked out her bedroom window.

She gasped at what was right outside.

"It snowed!"

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Chanel asked.

"Come 'on you two," said Nicky who was standing in the doorway.

"Right behind you," Chanel replied, following her sister out of the room.

"I'll be there… in a minute." Shego sputtered.

A short time later, everyone was up and about.

"Where's my bacon?" Clifton asked, looking at his plate.

"Uh, Dad?" Nicky started to say, pointing at the floor.

Clifton looked down and his jaw dropped.

"Jergen!" he yelled.

The tricolored dog had a strip of bacon in his mouth and ran off before Clifton could catch him.

"Oh brother," Sawyer sighed.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Nicky offered.

She got up from the kitchen table and went to answer the door.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi Nicky," Kim greeted her.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here, so what's up?" Nicky asked.

"Oh nothin' much except there's nine inches of snow on J Street!" Ron answered.

"Sounds… cool," said Nicky.

"Wanna come?" Kim asked.

"Eh, why not?" Nicky answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Then grab your stuff and let's go." Said Kim.

"Be right there," Nicky replied before going back into the house.

A few minutes later she headed outside with Chanel and Shego not far behind.

"Bye Mom," Nicky and Chanel said simultaneously.

"Bye, you two be careful." Said Sawyer.

"Oh, we will," the two girls said in unison.

"Bye," said Shego.

Once outside, Kim looked over at Ron and the others.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" they all replied.

"Then let's go," said Kim.

As they headed towards J Street, they met up with Monique and Brick.

"Hi guys," Brick greeted them.

"What's up, Brick?" Nicky replied.

"Where's Bonnie?" Ron asked.

"She didn't want to come, said it was too cold." Brick answered.

"What about Felix and Zita?" Kim asked.

"They said they'll meet us in Upperton, after they finish shoveling the driveway. Mrs. Renton couldn't get her car out because of the snow." Monique explained.

"Well, I guess it's just the seven of us for now." Kim concluded.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Said Brick.

After walking for a while they came to a stop at a street which was a rather steep hill.

"Whoa!" Brick exclaimed, realizing how steep the hill was.

"Ya know what? This gives me an idea." Said Ron.

He got on his snowboard and moved closer.

"No way! You're serious?" Monique asked.

"Sure am. Come 'on, try it." Ron answered.

Kim swallowed, although she was a famous teen heroine, she drew the line on some things.

Getting on their snowboards, Kim and the rest of her friends coasted down the hill.

"Ya know, this isn't so bad." Said Shego.

"Uh oh!" said Ron who started picking up speed as he got closer to the bottom of the hill.

He ran right into Kim, who bumped into Shego and Nicky.

"Sorry!" Ron shouted.

The next thing they knew they were sliding downhill and crashed into a large oak tree.

The impact caused the snow at the top of the tree to fall.

A few seconds later, Kim and others managed to get out of the snow, except for one.

"Maybe we should go home." Shego suggested.

"Relax, Shego it was just one slip. No big deal.

"That's great, now can you dig me out of here? 'Cause Brick's sittin' on my head!" Monique exclaimed. Right at the moment she was still trapped in the snow.

"Wow, Monique you pick the best places to hide." said Brick.

**MORE TO COME…**

**Well that's chapter 5. Nicky and Chanel's room is loosely based on a real room. Jergen is a character I came up with a few years back, so he'll be in the rest of the story. Jergen is normally spelled J-U-R-G-E-N but I used an alternate spelling. It's a German name meaning 'Farmer' which fits because Corgis were originally used as farm dogs for herding cows. Some of the quotes in this scene are based on scenes and lines from Massugu Ni Ikou (Let's Walk Straight), My Dog Skip, Rugrats, Catdog, Pound Puppies 2010, in the episodes "Snow Problem" and "The Really Weird Dog." and Little Bill. Sorry for the long wait, the weather's been changing back and forth going from cold to warm then cold again, also I just haven't been able to work on my writing as much as I'd like to but hopefully I plan to get that sorted out so I can get a regular routine going.**

**Aside from that, I'll be pretty busy this coming week so look for chapter 6 possibly next week. So stay tuned. Reviews are appreciated it.**


End file.
